Finding Home: The True Story of Singer
by AutoBrony41
Summary: All of his life, Singer Case has been different from most colts. Often looked down upon for various reasons and/or getting made fun of and called a loser. Through it all he goes along with his friends and the ponies he cares about as he toughs it through bullies, family problems and career struggles. Singer must search his heart for feelings toward Violet Petals, the one he loves.
1. Prologue

"My name is Singer Case. I am a blue pegasus stallion from the magical land of Equestria. I have a mom, a dad and an annoying older brother. Sounds typical doesn't it? Well believe me, my life is anything BUT typical. So how did I end up where I am today? Well sit back and I'll tell you the story. A story about my quest to become the greatest performer that ever lived, a story about my trek for true friendship and the story of how I fell in love with the most wonderful mare in all of Equestria. So without further delay, this is how it all happened..."

It was a boy! Another successful birth in the Canterlot Hospital. This birth was the second for the happy parents, Briefs and Belle Case, a pegasus couple who currently resided in Canterlot. Briefs was a blue pegasus stallion with a white mane and tail, and a brief case as his cutie mark, while Belle was a purple pegasus mare with a pink mane and tail, who had a bell as hers. Their newest addition was a tiny blue colt foal with a tiny tuft of red hair on his head. They asked the nurse to call in their eldest son, Brawn a seven year old orange pegasus colt with an ebony black mane and a dumb bell as his cutie mark. As he entered the room, he saw his mother and father looking at him with warm and loving expressions.

"Brawn, this is your new little brother!" said Belle as Brawn flapped his wings and hovered above the hospital bed where his mother lie, holding his new brother who was fast asleep.

"Hello there." said Brawn, looking proudly at his new family member. "So... what are you going to call him?"

"Well we don't know yet, son." said Briefs. "We haven't really thought of a name for him yet."

"Why not?"

"We want to get to know him a little better before we name him, Brawn. You know. To give him a name that suits him." Threw in Belle.

"Oh okay, I get it." said Brawn. "So is having him around going to be difficult? Because my friend, Lance, said that when his baby sister was born everything went downhill for him. He couldn't play his music anymore or anything."

"Well we will have to see. Things sure won't be the same for us anymore for sure. But we will all adapt. This baby, though a bit of a surprise, will always be a blessing to us." said Belle, as she caressed her baby.

Bringing the baby home wasn't so bad. He didn't really cry all that much, of course his mother hadn't let go of him the whole time they were going home either. A few moans every now and again would be the only thing that the young foal would give out. As the three pegasai entered the house, they were greeted by Brief's brother and his mother who both lived with them. Brief's brother was a red pegasus stallion with a brown mane, and a electric guitar as his cutie mark, who loved guitars. He went by the name of Fender. His mother was a light blue pegasus mare named Joy, who's cutie mark was a smiley face.

"Hi mom, hi Fender." said Briefs, opening the door for Belle, who was followed in by Brawn.

"Aaaaaw look at him, he looks just like his daddy!" said Joy.

"Another member of the family to recruit in my epic band!" said Fender, strumming his electric guitar.

"FENDER!" yelled Belle. "Stop! You'll wake him up!"

Too late! The baby began to cry. At first the crying was relatively silent, but then something happened inside the baby's throat, causing his voice to rise and the crying getting louder and in a different tone than before. It almost as if he was singing with a choir, much to the amazement of everypony in the room. Baby's crying wasn't supposed to sound like that, was it?

"Whoa!" said Fender. "Dude, he's totally got the vocal chords to be a lead singer, bro!"

"That's a good name for him!" suggested Brawn. "Lead Singer!"

"I think you're right, son." said Briefs. "What do you think, Belle?"

"I think just 'Singer' will do fine."

"Singer it is then. Welcome to the family, little Singer!"

And that was how our hero was born. While he was pretty well recieved by his family as a newborn, as the days turned into months, three years had passed by and Singer's personality was really starting to develope. His brother became more and more distant from him, and his uncle didn't really seem to pay him much mind unless he just had to. The little foal was a big ball of energy, always zipping around the house. For Fender, the change wasn't too bad and nothing he hadn't gone through before, after all he was living with them when Brawn was a baby as well. He had to move his guitar practice to a friend's house everyday, but he didn't mind. Brawn, however didn't have anywhere else to go to play his music on his radio. Singer had been able to fly around the house and zip around since he was nine months old. And once he started to talk, that's when things got interesting. At first, all he could say were just rapid bursts of jibberish, but once he started to learn words he was quite the little pest. By this age, he had already learned quite a few words and was always looking to play with Brawn. His now ten year old brother, however didn't really warm up to him as well as he had thought he would three years ago.

"Bwan! Bwan! Bwan!" said Singer, knocking on Brawn's door repeatedly. "HEY BWAN!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" he yelled, opening his door after enduring Singer's calls for the last few minutes. "What is so important that you have to interrupt my workout sessions?"

Singer just let out a big smile and said only one word. "Hi!" Then sped off.

"You little runt!" said Brawn. "I'm going to get you!" Brawn flapped his wings and chased Singer all through the house, making a ton of noise.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Singer. "Dis is fun, Bwan!" Singer dashed down the hallway and into his parents' room, Brawn still in hot persuit and forgetting to slow down and crashing into a big pile of boxes that had been stacked up in their room.

Belle had been lying in her bed at this time and she looked up at both of her children, with a less than pleased expression. Brawn could tell that he was in for it before his mother even opened her mouth to speak because the anger was all expressed in her eyebrows.

"Brawn!" she scolded. "What have I told you about chasing your brother through the house?"

"To not to."

"Use propper speech, Brawn! We live in Canterlot remember?"

"Who cares?" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Back to your room, now!"

"Fine by me!" said Brawn, looking up at his little brother who had perched himself at the end of his parents' bed.

"Brawn! Room! NOW!"

"I'm going!"

As he walked out the door, he gritted his teeth angrily. "One day, you little runt! One day! I will get you! Homewrecker!"

He stomped off into his room and slammed the door shut, annoying his father who was in the room next to him, which was his office, looking over his paperwork. The noise had slightly disturbed his train of thought and it had almost annoyed him. Briefs, being a lawyer, had to spend quite a bit of time away from home, and even if he was home, he spent most of his time in his home office. Having two sons around definitely made working at home more interesting, and a lot harder. But Briefs knew that he had to take what life dealt him. In this case, two rambunctious sons.

"Those boys..." said Briefs in annoyance to himself as he looked over his cases for the jury.

"And that's how the lives of my family were turned upside down. Yep. You guessed it. It was all because of my birth. And this was just the beginning..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Day

**The Day**

Six years old, and even more wired up and full of energy, Singer was getting too rambunctious for Canterlot's syle. The whole family was, really. It had been time for the family to consider relocating. The one that didn't mind the most, was Brawn. He'd hated living in Canterlot with all the snobs and Canterlot guards running around. Now thirteen years old, he was beginning to get more daring and often into more trouble at school. Almost a week before this day, a guard had escorted him home after he had gotten into a fight in the park with some unicorn colt from school. The guard issued a warning to Belle, who was the only one who had answered the door when the guard had showed up.

Singer had been oblivious to the potential move. Had he found out, it really wouldn't have bothered him much. He didn't like being in the confined spaces of this house, and he couldn't exactly zip around in town either where there was just so much going on. But one day, Belle had finally gotten up the nerve to allow Singer to go to the park. Other than his kindergarten class, Singer didn't really go out much. He'd spend most of his time singing to himself in his room, or annoying Brawn. Belle decided that it was indeed time for him to go play in the park and try to mingle with other kids his age. Belle, however would be too busy with housework that day and Grandma Joy was out of town, so she'd have to recruit either Fender or Brawn. Brawn was grounded, so her only logical choice was Fender.

"Fender?" she said, knocking on his door.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure."

"Can you please take Singer to the park?"

Fender then opened his door and peaked his head out. This had been a bit of a surprise to him, since he knew that Singer rarely left the house. "You mean to tell me that you want Singer to go out? I thought you didn't..."

"I think he's ready to go out and meet new ponies. The poor little guy's always being kept inside all of the time and I think it will be good for him." said Belle. "Can you do that for me? It would be much appreciated."

"Yeah... I think I can manage that."

"Thank you, Fender! It's very much appreciated!"

"No problemo, Belle! Just let me finish tuning my guitar, and I'll take the little squirt to the park."

"Okay, take your time."

Once Fender had finished his tuning he went to knock on Singer's door. He and Singer had a special knock that they shared. Fender would knock five times, and Singer would knock twice if he would allow company, the roles reversing if it was the other way around. He knocked five times, and waited for Singer to respond. After about ten seconds, he got the two knocks of acceptance, which meant he was clear for entry.

"Hey little buddy, guess what?"

"What?"

"We're going to go to the park today! Mom's orders!"

"REALLY?!" said Singer, seemingly awe struck at what Fender had just told him. The dramatics of children.

"Yep. Come on, grab any toy that you want to if you're going to. We leave in five minutes."

"Okay!" said Singer grabbing his yellow ball. "Thank you Uncle Fender!"

"Yeah, no problemo brah!" said Fender as he pulled the happy colt off of his leg.

Fender led Singer through the house, not failing to meet Belle on the way out. She was happy to see him so excited about leaving the house. Her furniture couldn't take much more of his energy, being that he'd always bounce on it.

"Remember Singer, behave and listen to your uncle Fender!"

"I will!" He said happily.

"I love you!"

"Love you too mom!"

Although he was a rambunctious and high wired child, he was suprisingly obedient... for the most part anyway. His mother went back to doing what she had been doing when they walked by, she was making soup for dinner. She looked up one more time and watched them fly off, still a little nervous about him going out for the first time. She had been the same way with Brawn, but not so bad due to him being alot more layed back than Singer was. She trusted Fender, even though he could be a bit wild at times. She didn't really approve of his dredlog mane style either. She put her focus back on her work and left that train of thought for later.

Singer was overjoyed. It was his first time out in the park and he loved everything that he saw about it. He saw squirrels running up trees, birds flying around the branches and making nests, someponies walking their dogs, and other kids playing together. It had been everything that he had heard Brawn say it was. He turned his attention to the monkey bars and went for those first. Fender found a bench to sit down at so he could watch Singer and make sure he stayed out of trouble.

There was a lot of activity at the park today. Singer couldn't find an excuse to be bored even if he tried. Once he got tired of the monkey bars, he scoped the area, looking around for anypony who might want to play with him. His attention was then drawn to a young white unicorn colt who had been playing by himself with his mother nearby.

"He looks like he could use somepony to play with" said Singer to himself. He then marched over to the young colt, hoping silently that he'd feel like playing with him.

As he drew closer, the young colt became aware of his presence. The colt looked up with a smile, as if he was waiting for Singer to say something.

"Are you going to speak or do I have to pull it out of your head?" laughed the colt. The colt was a white unicorn with a blue mane, and he appeared to be friendly enough to Singer, so he figured the bashfulness had reached it's usefulness.

"I-I'm Singer" said our young colt, still a little nervous. "What's your name?"

"I was born, Diamond Sword!" said the colt. "But you can just call me Sword if you want to.

"Nice to meet you Sword. I was just coming over to ask you if I could play with you."

"Mom, can Singer play with me?"

"I don't see why not. Just remember your manners!" lectured Sword's mother.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You may go further around the park, but do not wonder off too far."

"Of course" said Sword. "See ya mom!"

"Have fun!"

Singer and Diamond Sword took off and ran around the park together, tossing Singer's yellow ball back and forth to each other. They had been having a contest to see who would let it hit the ground first. Both had advantanges, Singer could fly and Diamond Sword could use his magic to keep it up if he needed to. No rules forbidding it had been made up by the two, so they just carried on.

"Looking a little tired, Sword" said Singer trying to make him lose focus.

"Not near as tired as you do" countered Sword.

"How much longer do you think you can keep this up?" said Singer. "You're about to fall down! Ha ha!"

All of that energy that Singer had, had finally paid off for something. It helped him outlast Diamond Sword, who eventually gave in to his tiredness and called it game by allowing th eball to hit the ground.

"How am I supposed to know this ball isn't rigged?" said Diamond Sword.

"How do you rig a ball?" said Singer.

"Good question."

Suddenly a disturbance in the park aroused. A group of unicorn fillies and colts stood around, watching as yellow and red maned unicorn filly bullied a small lavendar colored unicorn filly. Singer and Diamond Sword also joined the group as the poor filly lied on the ground, covering her eyes.

"You really need to learn to watch where you're going, you little bookworm! You nearly ran into me!" shouted the bully.

"But... you tripped me..." replied the little filly.

"Oh I did, huh? You want to say that again?"

"I... um... no?"

The bully's friends began to laugh and point at the little filly, who was now crying on the ground while holding one of her books close to her.

Singer's blood began to boil with anger, but then he also began to feel a sense of fear inside as well. He wanted to stand up to the bully, but he was afraid that she might in turn bully him as well. He didn't have much more time to think about it, because after that. The bigger filly had had her fun and walked off, leaving the poor little filly alone, crying with her books scattered all over the ground.

Singer walked over to the little filly, and looked over the scene with a compassionate expression to his face. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel like saying anything. He picked up her books and placed them back into her bag, which the bully had taken the time to empty out. The little filly looked up while Singer put her books in her bag for her. It had been a nice gesture, but it still didn't make up for his lack of taking a stand, at least not in his mind. The filly wanted to thank him, but he flew off before she had the chance to.

After a while of wondering what could have been, he later found his uncle asleep on the park bench. After that scene with the filly, Diamond Sword had to leave, so he was pretty much by himself again. He figured it was time to go home, anyway so he walked over to his sleeping uncle to wake him up.

"Uncle Fender. Wake up." said Singer.

"Oh... hey squirt! You ready to go already?"

"Yes Uncle Fender."

"Okay, well don't forget your ball."

Singer grabbed his yellow ball and followed his uncle back to the house. He still couldn't get over that guilty feeling he had. Should he have done more? He decided that he would talk to either his mom or his grandma about it once he got home. They were always the ponies that he could count on to help him.

Belle had had dinner ready and was awaiting her husband's return from work. She had made Brawn set the table as a part of his grounding. Brawn's annoyance had increased when his bouncy little brother entered the house followed by Uncle Fender.

"Hi Brawn!" said Singer.

"Shut up, you little..."

"Brawn!" yelled Belle. "You apologize to your brother right now! Don't take your anger out on him! He's not the one who got you in trouble, you did."

Brawn mumbled something under his breath, then turned to Singer and gave a half hearted apology to him. Singer didn't really seem to care either way, but his mother did.

"Now go to your room! I'll bring you your dinner in a little while."

As Brawn went back to his room, Briefs returned from home at last. He looked like he normally did when he got home. Tired and irratable.

"Hey dear, how was work?" Belle said giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Taxing... very very taxing." Briefs said as he sat down at the table. "My client for this case that I'm doing is a total snob! I am so looking forward to moving to Cloudsdale!"

"Briefs! Ugh! I wanted that to be a surprise!" said Belle.

"Sorry dear."

"Oh... it's alright, you had a rough day at work."

"What's Cloudsdale?" asked Singer.

"It's a town in the clouds inhabited by pegasai like us, sweetie. Daddy is relocating us there. It will be a better place for you to go to school, as well. They have pleanty of flying excercises up there that young pegasai, such as yourself can do."

"Neato burrito!" said Singer, taking a seat at the table.

"Where's Brawn at?" inquired Briefs.

"In his room, pouting I'm afraid. He lashed out at Singer again today."

"What he do this time?"

"Why would you assume that it's Singer's fault for his lash out?"

"Because... it... usually is."

"Well not this time. All Singer did was say hi to him, and he told him to shut up."

"I'll talk to him, later. Where's that brother of mine?"

"Washing up for dinner. Brawn isn't the only one who won't be joining us for dinner. Grandma Joy decided to stay an extra day with her sister, so she won't be back until tomorrow."

"Okay. What did you do today, son?"

"Uncle Fender took me to the park! It was so much fun!"

"You let him go out? What took you so long?"

"Finding somepony who'd actually be willing to spend time with him for one."

"You know I can't!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What if I took him to Brawn's Jr wrestling match this Saturday?"

"That sounds like fun!" said Singer.

"Well... that's a start anyway."

Fender then walked in the kitchen with a towel over his hair.

"Hey brother!" said Fender.

"Hey Fender..." said Briefs annoyed at the sight of Fender's mane wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, Belle you've really out done yourself!" He complimented after taking a spoonful of her soup out of his bowl and trying it.

"Thank you Fender!"

The rest of the meal was relatively quiet, nopony made a sound other than Singer's occasional robot noises while playing with his spoon. After it was over, Briefs went back into his office, Fender went to his room and Belle stayed in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. Singer, being the thoughtful little guy he was, decided to help his mom finish the work. He figured it would be a good time to talk to her about what had happened eariler that day.

"Mom..." said Singer. "I have a question for you."

"Go on..."

"When you see somepony picking on another pony, should you stand up to them and risk getting picked on too, or should you take the cautious route and stay out of it? I'm confused."

"Why? Was somepony picking on you today? Was Fender not watching you carefully?"

"No, not me... a little unicorn filly was getting picked on by a bigger unicorn filly! I stood there, not knowing what to do, so I just stayed out of it. I felt like I did the right thing at first, but now I'm not so sure."

"Take some time to think on this for a second. How would you feel if you were in her shoes? Would you not want somepony to stand up for you if you were being bullied?"

"Yes..."

"There is your answer."

Singer stood there for a second and realized his mistake. A small tear fell from his eye when he thought about how he would feel in that situation.

"I am a bad pony." he said sadly.

"You are not a bad, pony Singer. You just made a mistake. Did you learn from it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you want to ever do better next time?"

"Of course."

His mother then knealed down and hugged him.

"See? That right there, shows me that you are not a bad pony. Everypony is entitled to make mistakes. It's not the mistakes that determine a good or a bad pony, it's how they react to the mistake and whether or not they care to try and fix it. You are anything but a bad pony, my son."

"Thank you, mom." said Singer. "And if I ever see that filly again, I will apologize to her."

"I think that sounds wonderful! Now you've helped me enough, Singer. You are free to go off and play now."

"Thanks mom!" said Singer, running off to go to his toys in his room.

When he got to his room, he paused and had an idea. He reached for his notebook, and crayons and began to write a journal entry, reading it aloud.

"Dear Diary,

Today I learned that it is never okay to sit there and let a bully be mean to somepony. Today I let a little unicorn filly get picked on by another, and I did a bad thing by doing nothing at all. Well after a talk with my super smart mom, I now realize that I cannot allow myself to stand there and do nothing ever again. From now on, no matter what. I will be a good friend.

-Singer Case"

"My first diary!" said Singer, smiling to himself.

Brawn had been standing at his door while he had been writing and reciting what he had wrote. The small opening of the open door made it easy for him to look in. Although Singer could be annoying, he had his times when even Brawn had to respect his character. Although this did make him all the more jealous of him as well. Brawn huffed while backing away from his door and walked back into his room.

**_"I made that promise to myself that day. I hated that feeling of guilt that came from not helping a pony in need. Though I never saw that filly again, I never forgot about my promise that I made to myself, that I'd aplogize to the filly if I ever did in fact meet her again. But now I had to prepare for the next chapter of my life, for moving day wasn't that far away."_**

**Author's Note:**

**Any idea who the little filly might be? You'll find out in a distant chapter.**

**Onward to Cloudsdale!**


	3. Chapter 2: Friendship is Music

**Friendship is Music**

The move to Cloudsdale was a good one, especially for Singer. The family of pegasai had taken well to their new surroundings and felt that they fit right into their new home, surrounded by clouds and sunshine. Singer was the most happy. He could freely fly around anywhere he wanted and didn't have to worry about upsetting anyone, although Brawn always seemed to manage to find something to get annoyed at him over. This was something that Singer couldn't figure out, no matter how hard he tried. His little innocent mind couldn't comprehend why he and his brother had so much friction between them. or why Brawn always acted like he hated him. All Singer ever wanted to do was to play with Brawn and be a brother to him, but Brawn didn't see Singer the same way Singer saw him. But the open flying area of Cloudsdale provided more room for each of them to fly around without getting into each other's way. Singer hoped that this would play a contributing factor in his plan to make Brawn like him.

None-the-less, Singer wasn't about to let that get him down, the cheerful pegasus colt was excited for school to start back up. He had enjoyed going to school in Canterlot, but often felt left out because a majority of the students in his class practiced magic, which was something that Singer would never experience himself. Living in Cloudsdale would provide him the perfect opportunity he needed to fit in.

First day of school and Singer was excited to be a Cloudsdale student. The little six year old pegasus entered the school building with excitement and full of charisma. He got so excited that he felt like he wanted to sing, but he held back because he was unsure of how the other students would recieve such an act. He walked along the hallways of the school, looking around and getting to know the place better. The school was kept real clean and there were at least two water fountains down every hall. That told him that this school had alot of atheletics here. Something that Singer might be interested in.

In all of his thinking, Singer wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a small violet colored pegasus filly. She turned around upon impact, seemingly shy. Without hesitation, Singer aproached her to apologize.

"I'm sorry about that. Clumsy me. My name is Singer, what's yours?"

"I... I'm Violet." She said shyly. "Are you new here?"

"I am" said Singer. "I used to live in Canterlot, but I have a feeling that I'll like it better here."

"Yes... it's very, uh, nice." she replied back.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry... I'm just a tiny bit shy when I first meet new ponies."

"I'm not... as you can tell." Singer chuckled and looked up at her, she appeared to be a little more welcoming the longer they talked. "So who's your teacher?"

"Ms Nymbus."

"Oh my gosh! Me too! Hey, I know we just met... but... would you want to maybe... I dunno... sit together in class?"

"Really? You want to sit with me?"

"Sure, why not? I mean, I think I like you already. You seem like a nice pony. Maybe we can be friends."

Violet seemed to be shocked at his proposition. She didn't really think anypony would want to be friends with her, due to her shyness and lack of confidence, but in this lucky encounter she appeared to have gained a friend in Singer.

"I think that would be... nice." She finally let out after about a minute and a half of silence.

"Great!" said Singer. "Well... wanna go in, now?"

"Okay" she said with a little reluctance.

Singer led Violet into the brightly colored class room and they both took a seat at one of the tables. As the bell rang, the other students soon joined them.

"Good morning class" said Ms. Nymbus, an elderly pegasus mare with a kind voice.

"Good morning Ms. Nymbus." said all of the students in unison.

"Welcome to your first day of school! I trust that your summer went well?"

All of the students nodded. Singer grew excited, this was already way more fun than the kindergarten class he attended at Canterlot. His teacher was kind of snobby and stuck up, and nothing like Ms. Nymbus.

"Today we are all going to introduce ourselves and have fun before our actual work begins when we return after the weekend. We'll start with the first table. Flash Sentry, why don't you go first?"

The golden colored pegasus walked up to the front of the class room and told everypony his name and a little about himself. He was one of the many blank flanks in the school. Singer wasn't excluded from this group. The other three ponies from Flash's table had been up and introduced themselves. Next it was Singer's table's turn. Violet, being the only other pony besides Singer sitting at her table went before Singer did. Singer watched as the poor little violet colored filly struggled to get more than her name out. "Violet Pedals" had been her revealed full name. Ms Nymbus looked upon her with understanding eyes, patting her on the head and sending her back to her table, calling upon Singer to be next.

Singer flew up to the front of the room, looking out all of the other fillies and colts looking back at him. He felt pretty cool standing up there. They had been sitting there at that moment to see him, to hear him speak. In his excitement of the moment though, he had forgotten to do so, getting a gentle nudge from his teacher to start.

"Oh... sorry. My name is Singer Case. I just moved here from Canterlot. I have a mom, a dad, a brother, an uncle, and a grandma, whom I all live with and love. I love to sing, play with toys and spend time with my family. Oh yeah and I love cheese fries!"

A few colts laughed at his last little tidbit of information as Ms Nymbus moved on. After everypony had been introduced, Ms Nymbus brought out snacks and drinks and had games prepared. All of the children seemed to be enjoying themselves, including Singer and Violet who mainly just sat there and talked the whole time.

"So you believe in them too?" said Violet, finally getting comfortable around Singer and acting like herself.

"Of course I do. Humans are totally real! I'm going to be the first to discover them for real!"

"We could go there together... you and me. Best friends forever!"

"I like that idea! Just make sure we pack alot of cheese fries for the trip!"

"You're really weird" she said, making him stop talking for a minute, almost looking a bit saddened. "I like that about you. I'm kind of weird too."

Singer looked up with a more upbeat expression as she finished her statement. She then grabbed his hoof and put a piece of paper on it for him to read.

"What's this?"

"Read it!"

"Singer, please sign here for our contract to be friends forever! Signed, Violet."

"Friends forever?" he asked.

"Friends forever!" she answered back giving him a hug, then giving him a blue crayon so he could sign his name on the contract. "Now once you sign this, put this away and never ever let anyone take it away from you! Do you promise?"

"I promise!"

Singer had did everything that he said he would. He signed the "document" and placed it in his diary, then placing it back in his bag.

A couple more hours had gone by and Ms Nymbus decided to move on to a different activity. One that would be right up Singer's alley.

"Okay class! As your teacher it is my responsibity to help you discover who you are and what your special talent is so you may earn your cutie marks. And as it appears, most of you are still blank. Perhaps we can change that. Let's see... Singer. Would you like to come up and go first?"

"Me?" said Singer suprised.

"Yes you."

"Okay."

The little colt walked back up to the front of the room once again to display his talent. All he knew was he could sing, so that's what he would do. He didn't get nervous, sure he'd never sing in front of anypony before, but for some reason he felt right standing up there as if what he was about to do would be a part of who he was.

"I am going to sing a song for you guys. This song is inspired by my new friend Violet, who may be the coolest pony in this room!"

Violet blushed at his comment as all the other ponies in the room smiled at her.

"Lean on me

When you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

Til I'm gonna need

Somepony to lean on

You just call on me brother when you need a hand

We all need somepony to lean on

And I just might have a problem that you'll understand

We all need somepony to lean on"

Singer looked up and all of his classmates were overjoyed to hear his voice. His voice had been amazing, it was a high pitched, uncracking, sturdy voice that made everypony in the class room love it.

"Go Singer!" called a filly from the other side of the room.

"That was amazing!" called another.

"I think they want an encore, Singer." said Ms Nymbus.

"You got it!"

"Lean on me

When you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

Till I'm gonna need

Somepony to lean on"

Just then a small and swift light flashed on his flank, going unnoticed by Singer, but not by his teacher.

"Well I'll be a..." she said pleasantly surprised. "Singer, you might want to look at your flank!"

"Huh?" said Singer as he looked back. "WHAT? My cutie mark?"

"On your first day of school, no less!"

"Wow!"

Singer then looked up at Violet who was smiling real big for him. She saw their newly found friendship blossom into something even more spectacular. As Singer rejoined her, she couldn't help but reach over and give him a hug.

"Singer, that was amazing!" she said.

"Yes... it was."

"And all of that happened because of us being friends?"

"I suppose so. Friendship is music. I gotta write this down in my journal!"

"So your song..."

"I meant every word of it, Violet. You and me are going to be best friends forever!"

"I take back what I said before I came to school today." she said happily. "I love school now, and it's all thanks to you."

"Aaaaw shucks!" he said, blushing.

It was most definitely a memorable day at school for Singer. He couldn't wait to get home and tell his parents about his cutie mark, and about his friend. His grandma had come to fly with him back home from school, and he couldn't wait to to tell her and everypony else back home about his wonderful day.

"So child, how was your first day at school?"

"It was great, Grandma Joy! I want to tell you all about it, but I want to wait until we get home so everypony can hear it!"

"Oh my, is that a cutie mark?"

"Yes!"

"My word! You got your cutie mark in school? That's great, Singer!"

"Thank you!"

Once they had gotten home, Singer dashed into the house full of excitement, waiting to tell everypony about how he got his cutie mark. Briefs had been home for about an hour and was asleep. Uncle Fender and Brawn were in their rooms doing their respective hobbies, while Belle was cooking dinner. Singer had hoped that his dad wouldn't be grumpy at him this time and that Brawn felt like being nice today. The former had been dealing with another loony client, boshing his dreams of having normal clients in Cloudsdale. Brawn's teachers had to get on to him several times in school and had informed his mother, who had to bring him home, early form school.

"Hey mom!" said Singer. "When is everypony going to come in for dinner? I got something I want to say to everypony!"

"In a few minutes, sweetie. Go wash up and everypony will be in here momentarily."

"Okay, thanks mom!"

Once Singer had washed up, everypony had gathered at the table for their meal. Brawn, looked less than pleased to be there and Briefs looked like he was having trouble staying awake. Everypony was getting what they wanted from the table, and Singer decided to speak after a few minutes of silence.

"So... guess what happened to me today!"

"No one cares." said Brawn, stuffing his face with broccoli.

"Brawn!" said Belle, angrily. "What have I told you about your attitude?"

"I dunno." said Brawn defiantly.

"I would send you to your room, but I think you want that. I just don't know what to do with you, anymore!"

"I got my..." said Singer, getting interrupted.

"You're mom's right, Brawn!" said Briefs. "You really need to watch yourself before you get yourself in some deep trouble with the both of us!"

"I was just saying that what Singer has to say is probably irrelevant and unimportant to our lives like everything else he says!"

"BRAWN!" yelled Belle. "How dare you say something like that! You are grounded!"

"Whatever!" he said as he got up from the table and walked to his room. Not before slamming the door. Fender and Grandma Joy exchanged puzzled looks at this.

"What was that all about?" said the former.

"I just can't figure out what has gotten into that kid." replied Belle.

Singer suddenly didn't feel like telling anypony anymore, he finished his plate and asked to be excused.

"But wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?" said Belle.

"No" he said quietly as he walked off to his room. "It's not fair! My day was perfect until my family ruined it!"

Singer then opened his bag and pulled out his diary again and was about to vent about Brawn, until he found the contract that Violet had signed with him. A contract to remain friends forever. This rekindled the joy in Singer's big heart. He wasn't going to let his family ruin a day that would forever be special to him. In his journal, for today he read his early entry that he had written in school.

"Friendship is music" he read as he grabbed a pencil. "Thank you Violet!"

So what if he couldn't tell his family? He and Violet shared that moment together, making it that much more special to him. He hoped that he would always remember that and never take it for granted. He decided to add a little something to the entry for the day.

"No matter what, I will never forget this day that I shared with a very special somepony. A friend to call my own. I am the luckiest pony in Equestria. Even if Violet is the only friend I ever have, I am lucky! Signed, Singer Case."

Even though he had managed to not feel sad anymore, the hurt from what happened at the dinner table still remained. But in that moment, he got a knock on the door. It wasn't Fender's knock, so he asked who it was.

"Grandma Joy, here" she said. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Grandma Joy!" He said.

When she opened his door, she looked upon her grandson with great compassion. She saw how hurt he looked after the kithen table incident just a few minutes before. She walked over and sat on his bed with him, wrapping him in her arms.

"I am so sorry that they ruined it for you, Singer."

"I'll get over it."

"If you want, you may tell me right now if you want. I am very curious as to how you got your cutie mark!"

"Okay!" said Singer with excitement as he prepared to tell her his story.

When Singer had completed his story, Grandma Joy gave him a good night kiss, before she'd head off to bed and left his room to first, pay a visit to Brawn. She would have a much different message for him. She wasn't happy when she entered his room, and he could see her face. She was in serious mode, no ammount of talking was going to get Brawn out of this conversation.

"Grandma Joy?" he said with fear.

"Hello Brawn. I think you know why I am here."

"Yeah..."

"You seriously need to straighten up and act your age! Your little brother has done nothing to earn that kind of behaviour toward him. And your parents definitely don't deseve it."

"I can't help it. He's just so annoying!"

"Are you really annoyed? Or are you just jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of him?"

"You may not think anypony's noticed, but ever since Singer was born, you've been acting different. Like he came in and took over your territory."

"He wasn't even supposed to be born."

"Whether you want him or not, he's your brother and you're going to have to learn to accept that. The sad part is, Singer loves you and wants to be your brother but he can't because you won't let him. Just because you're thirteen years old, now doesn't give you the right to do what you want either. You've wasted the last six years of your life, being jealous. I would suggest you stop wasting your life on petty accusations and actually give him a chance. Did you know that he got his cutie mark today?"

"I didn't notice."

"Of course not. Well that's pretty much all I wanted to say. I hope that what I've just said to you sinks in. I love you Brawn, but eventually you're going to have to grow up."

And with that, she left his room. Brawn sat there thinking about what she had just said. He marveled over the thought of Singer still wanting to be his brother, even after treating him like garbage his whole life. He'd never really taken the time to get to know him, let alone hang out with him. He still felt anger towards him, but he figured he at least owed it to him to apologize.

Brawn opened his door to make sure that no one was stirring. The coast was clear. He then snuck across the hall over to Singer's room and entered. Singer looked up and noticed Brawn standing in his room, at first looking around, then looking up at him. Singer wasn't sure how to handle this, for he feared that Brawn had come to say something else mean.

"Brawn? What did I do this time? I'm sorry, whatever it was."

"You didn't do anything, Singer. I was just... coming to apologize for how I acted earlier."

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't have to pay for my bad attitude, and I'm sorry. You didn't do anything to deserve the way I treated you today."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"Anyways, I heard you got your cutie mark today."

Singer stood up so Brawn could see it clearly. Singer's cutie mark was a microphone with a small cut off cord. A look of pride came across his brother's face when he saw this.

"I remember when I got my cutie mark."

"Can you tell me the story?"

"I'll tell you what. You tell me how you got yours and I'll tell you how I got mine, capiche?"

"Ca-what?"

"Capiche. It means, "alright?"."

"Oh okay... CAPICHE!"

Singer jumped back up in his bed, at the head part as Brawn sat down at the foot of his bed. Singer then proceeded to tell Brawn about everything that had happened at school. Brawn sat there and listened to the whole story. As he told it, he could see the excitement in the young colts gestures as he told it in detail. Brawn was beginning to wonder what it was that made this kid so unlikable to him in the first place. Maybe there was hope for them, yet.

_**"I don't know what it was that changed Brawn's attitude, but whatever it was I am thankful for it. Although things between us didn't escalate into the brotherly love that I had hoped for after that, things did in fact get better between the two of us. Things that had fallen apart were now starting to come back together.**_

_**And on another positive note, things between Violet and I were just beginning to blossom. Just another thing that took my life in a turn for the good. Things were really looking up at that point, which was fine with me."**_

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize if the dialogue on this story so far, sounds childish. Next chapter, things with Singer will have more mature dialogue, and I say mature lightly of course.**

**Remember, this is just the beginning of the story. It's about to start getting good.**


	4. Chapter 3: Fun with Singer and Violet

**Fun with Singer and Violet**

Six years and countless journal entries later, Singer and Violet were still going strong in their friendship. During the school years they had become each other's rock to stand on during the times when they felt like things were about to make them sink, hypothetically. It had been just like the song that Singer had sung during the first day of his first grade year and helped him earn his cutie mark. To him, friendship really was music and it was an amazing sound to his ears.

They spent pretty much all their time together whenever they could. It seemed as though they were just happy with each other's company. The other students would often make rumors about them being coltfriend and marefriend, but neither of them ever expressed that kind of affection for each other. Although, one had began to feel differently toward the other. Violet had been doodling in her notebook one day in class, when she caught herself writing her name and Singer's name with a heart around it. Though they were still just kids, Violet couldn't help but notice how she felt around him at times. Unfortunately at this time, she didn't understand romance, so she took this feeling as the need to just spend as much time as possible with him and be a friend to him. He was basically the only one that she ever really talked to in school anyway.

Singer, however was much more open to conversations with the other colts and fillies in school. Although he didn't really hang out with anyone other Violet most of the time, he still managed to at least keep himself noticed amongst his peers and stay on a "hello, how are you doing" basis whenever he walked down the halls of the school between classes. But for the two friends, their fun usually occured after school.

It had been a normal day at school and Singer and Violet were headed to the latter's house to hang out. They had been conversing the entire way. The time they always spent together was always fun and today would be no acception.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow?" said Violet.

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"Seriously? You don't remember?"

"Not really, no."

"Does 'happy birthday' ring a bell?"

"Oh right, my birthday!"

"How do you keep forgetting?"

"I don't know. I just forget stuff. So how is your dad doing?"

"He's good. He hasn't been the same since mom... you know."

"Yeah. I know how that feels. Losing a family member is never easy."

Singer understood how she felt. It had been a year since her mom had passed, and twice as long since he lost his Grandma Joy to a really bad sickness. He missed her so much and shared Violet's pain at the loss of her mother. However, Violet grew tired of grieving and decided to jump to a more positive topic.

"So what do you want for your birthday, Singer?"

"I already have it, really. I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate our friendship, Violet. I'd probably still be alone and confused if it weren't for you."

"But you're the one who coaxed me out of the lonely life and into friendship."

"True. But I too was also in a bit of a bind back then because I didn't know how to fit in. To be honest, I still don't. I get made fun of all of the time for being... well... goofy."

"But that's what I like about you. You don't really give a dern what anyone thinks of you, you act how you want. Something I've always thought was cool about you. And not to mention that you are probably one of the most kind-hearted ponies I know."

"Thank you Violet." said Singer. "I'm so happy that we feel the same way then. Although I'm pretty sure we've always known that we were meant to be friends."

"From the day you first asked me to sit at the table with you in school. You giant goof ball, you."

"If I weren't a goofball, I'd be boring." He replied with a large smile. "Oh we're here!"

Violet's house was one of the nicer ones in Cloudsdale. Similar to the kind that Singer lived in. Luckily for the two friends, they lived in the same neighborhood so they could visit each other any time they pleased. As they entered into her house, she called out for her dad and little brother, getting no reply from either. The former was probably up stairs and the latter was sitting at the table coloring. The little three year old colt with light blue fur and a small white mane was one of the memories of her mother that Violet had cherished, being that he was the same color that she was.

"Hi Rain" she said.

"Hi Viowet" he returned.

"What are you doing?"

"Colowing" he replied.

"Is that you and me?" she asked.

He only nodded in reply this time. She also noticed a figure that was a normal shade of blue and had red hair.

"Is that Singer?"

"Yetz" he replied again. He was having trouble saying 'yes' correctly as he did most of the words he said.

When Singer had heard his name he walked over to the table and looked at it.

"Wow Rain! It looks just like me. Good job!"

"Tanks." he replied once more.

"He's so cute!" she said, motioning to the door that led outside. "Come on, let's leave him be now."

"Okay."

"So what do you want to do?" she asked after they had made it out the door.

"I was thinking. Maybe it might be good to interact with some of the other ponies today... unless you're still a bit nervous about it."

"I-I'm still not sure. I mean, you are the only friend I've ever had. The only pony other than my family that I really care about. But at the same time, I'd love to be more sociable."

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to Violet."

"But I do. It's just that I find it hard to open up to anypony but you."

"You want to? That's great! But we don't have to go and do it today, Violet. We can do it when you feel comfortable. But for what it's worth, Violet. Even if we don't, I do not, for one minute ever regret having you as my only friend. You're that special to me."

"You're sweet, buddy."

"I try. But let's cut the mushiness and get to our daily role play session."

"I agree."

Violet flew over to the small shed that she and Singer used as a club house, and grabbed a book from one of their book shelves.

"I was thinking we could role play a scene from this book." She held up a book with the title 'At World's End' a book from the "Pirates of the Mare-ibean series".

"Which scene do you want to do?"

"No... wait! I've got a better idea!"

Violet ran back into the shed and brought out a book called 'Piper McCloud And The Adventures of Trottingham'.

"I love Piper McCloud! He's an awesome character."

"You be Piper and I'll be his lovely assistant Rosemary."

"Who will be the villain, the dasterdly Kernel Cornwall?"

"You will, silly! You're the best at playing multiple roles!"

"Ha ha... gotcha! Alright then. Let's get this role play session in motion, shall we?"

Their imaginations brought them to a more simpler time when Knighthood and chilvalry were one of the basic elements of Equestria, more so than in the present time they lived in. Everypony wanted to fight along side the unicorn sherriff of Trottingham, Kernel Cornwall. But little did they know, he was out to end Princess Celestia's reign and take Equestria as his own. After a series of deceptions, he finally had his dominoes in order. His powerful amulet that he stole from Celestia's vault had subdued the Princess and he was nearly complete with his plan. He had distracted the heroic Piper by kidnapping Rosemary and putting her in a deadly trap. One that Piper had to risk his life getting through to save his friend. He succeeded and now it was time for the final showdown. Piper, a light grey pegasus stallion, and Rosemary, a bright red pegasus mare, stood side by side as the evil Cornwall stood upon the hill that stood near the Fountain of Truth, a magical fountain, laughing in celebration of his near complete victory.

"Cornwall! Today in the name of the Elements of Harmony and Princess Celestia, I hereby call you out for this final battle so we may end this one and for all!"

"Ah, Piper McCloud! I see you rescued the damsel! However, it is far too late! I've already won this fight!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Piper pulled out his sword. "Today we fight to the finish!"

"Very well then. Only one of us can win. This will be our last stand!" The unicorn replied, pulling out his blade as well.

Piper readied his blade and blocked an early charge from the evil Sheriff of Trottingham. They swung their blades at each other, blocking all the while. Piper swung his to the left, only to get blocked by Cornwall again. Cornwall then swung his blade rapidly to the left and to the right five times, only to be blocked by Piper using his blade to counter the attacks.

Piper then pushed Cornwall back and flew up to the top of the rock where Cornwall previously stood, readying his blade for another charge when Cornwall used his horn to shoot multiple magic blasts at Piper, only managing to make him lose his sword. This victory, however small it may have seemed was enough to boost Cornwall's ego.

"Well, well, well... it appears that I have finally subdued you as well, great and mighty Piper!"

"I don't think so!" said Piper flapping his wings and charging at Cornwall at a rapid speed. That super speed that Piper had been so famous for, had been paying off as he was able to ram into Cornwall before he was able to use his sword again. The impact sent both of them into a large rock, giving both of them a headache. Cornwall then stood, the action would be repeated by Piper. They then exchanged expressions of anger toward each other and began to fight with all of their mights. No swords, as Cornwall had lost his to a gorge when he had dropped it, just their bare hooves. As they punched each other, Rosemary, the brave mare grabbed Piper's sword and flew in their direction, she flew over the waters of the Fountain of Truth and tried to deliver it to him.

Cornwall managed to have Piper pinned down and he noticed Rosemary carrying Piper's sword and decided to put a stop to her plan as well by sending three very powerful blasts of magic directly at her, hitting her with all but one shot knocking her out cold. As she fell unconscious, she fell into the water. She appeared to have died right then and there. This set off an anger inside Piper. He used his might to push the villain off of him and began to punch him mercilessly until he fell to the ground. As Piper prepared to make the final blow that would either kill or render him unconscious, Cornwall used his magic to temporarily weaken Piper, only long enough to finish him off, then pushing him off and making him fall off the edge of the cliff, but Piper was able to grab it with his front hoof before he plumitted. Time was against him now because he couldn't fly due to his new state of weakness. Kernal Cornwall stood above him as he dangled off the cliff.

"Prepare to join your marefriend in death!"

"CORNWALL!" he heard a female voice come up behind him and as he turned around he felt a sharp pain enter his chest. The pain he felt all of a sudden, was a clear sign that his defeat was now certain. He was now doomed.

"What? But.. you... perished" he said weakly as he turned to see the angry form of Rosemary, holding Piper's sword as he stood there with it deep into his chest. When Rosemary had fallen into the Fountain of Truth, it must have boosted her strength to where she could come back and aid her friend before it was too late.

"You tried to take me away from Piper, you just tried to destroy him and you tried to take over Equestria! But you will never succeed in your quest. Especially not now! It is villains like you who always fail, because you do not understand where true power comes from! True friendship."

Cornwall's horn quit glowing as he fell to his knees. As he drew his final breath he fell backwards and then plumeted into the gorge and into the darkness, never to be seen again. Rosemary extended her hoof to pull Piper back up and off of the cliff. As she pulled him up, he sprung back up to her, knocking both of them over leaving him lying on her. Piper quickly got off of Rosemary and then helped her back up. Piper was starting to feel more normal every second, as Cornwall's evil magic was starting to fade away and he was regaining his strength at a moderate speed.

"You saved me." Piper said finally, embracing his friend and assistant in a hug.

"You saved me first..." she said in reply. "You were really amazing out there, Piper."

"Perhaps, but it was you who saved the day in the end. Don't ever forget that."

As their role play had started to get into the mushy part, Singer and Violet then left their fantasy and found themselves hugging each other in Violet's back yard.

"Wow! You were amazing. I almost believed that you were both Cornwall and Piper!" she said to him, still in embrace with him.

"Thank you. You were very convincing as Rosemary as well, I could feel the emotion that you were giving off, as if you were really angry at him."

"Why thank you, Singer."

"But um... in this scene... Piper and Rosemary... uh... kiss..." said Singer nervously. "W-we don't have to do that do we?"

"Well, I don't suppose we have to. But the story wouldn't be finished if we didn't do something." Violet noted.

"Hmmm... well I suppose... maybe we could. Just for role play purposes. I mean, the two lead roles had to kiss in the school play we did a while back about one of Shakesmare's plays, and nopony seemed to mind."

"True... and it would just be a quick kiss, then?"

"Deal..."

Their lips quickly met for a small, just for play kiss. Of course, even though it was just for role play it still made them blush afterwards. They then released each other and fake coughed awkwardly.

"Let's agree never to do that again." said Singer with a laugh.

"Indeed." agreed Violet.

Singer looked at the clock that sat outside of Violet's house and realized how late it was.

"Oh no, my parents are going to kill me! I'm going to be late!"

"You better go then." Violet giggled. "See you tomorrow on your birthday!"

"Okay, bye Violet... oh and remember. It's our secret!"

"I'll never tell a soul, trust me!"

Singer then saluted and flew off to go to his home. Violet trotted happily back into her house, to head to her room. She went through the kitchen and walked past her brother, who was still coloring. Her dad was still apparently napping since she didn't see him when she trotted through the living room and into her room. She then closed her door, and flew to her bed and sat there and smiled to herself.

"Oh my gosh! We kissed! I can't believe we actually kissed!" she whispered to herself. Even though they agreed to never do that again, it still felt kind of good to Violet that they had done that. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss someone and she got to experience it with someone she cared about. It was a pleasant experience to say the least. But she quickly came back to reality and began to doodle in her little book that she liked to draw in. Singer and her were friends and neither of them felt they were old enough, nor ready for a relationship. She wasn't so sure if they were even meant to be a couple anyway. She'd just been content with being his friend, although she couldn't stop thinking about him sometimes. It would just be something that would happen if it happened, at least as far as she could tell at that time.

When Singer had gotten home, his mother scolded him a bit about being late, until he had tolder where he'd been. Then she didn't seem so aggrivated that he was late, since he was hanging with Violet. She stood where she normally did, in the kitchen making dinner, while. Fender was still living with them and he was in his room, practicing his guitar. Brawn was in his room, lifting weights.

"So did you and Violet have fun today?"

"Yep."

"Do anything interesting?"

"Nope."

"You're not as talketive as usual. Is everthing okay?"

"Oh yeah... everything is awesome mom! Just had a long day at school is all."

Brawn came thundering out of his room when he smelled the food, his mom was cooking. He hadn't had much to eat that day because he didn't go to school. The now seventeen year old stallion viewed his brother differently, now than he did six years ago. He didn't exactly be the big brother that he should have been to him, but at least he wasn't ignoring him or snapping at him all of the time.

"Hey squirt" said the big orange pegasus, putting Singer in a headlock. "You ready to wrestle?"

"Brawn, you'll kill me if we wrestle."

"Oh yeah I forgot. We gotta put some meat on those bones, little colt. So how old are you turning tomorrow? Five? Six?" He said releasing him.

"I'm turning twelve, Brawn."

Singer was the one starting to get annoyed at Brawn now. Even though he was glad that for the last six years that Brawn included him alot more, he still managed to be a big pest all the while. Examples of this were he and his friends sticking him in barrels and rolling him down hills to hit cation cones that they had set up, and constantly trying to get him to fight him and putting him in a headlock.

"Man... only twelve huh? I can't wait til you get older so we can mix it up on the ring! I'll make a pro out of you yet!"

"Indeed you will." Said Briefs, walking up behind them. "The Case family has had atheletes great and small come for the last seven generations. It's only fitting that you boys keep the line going."

"Does it have to be both of us? I mean, Brawn's worth two of me."

"Nonsense. You'll do fine, son! I'm sure you'll find something that you'd like to do."

"Okay then." Singer didn't really have much enthusiasm there, but his dad didn't seem to notice. Singer just wasn't sure if he could do any of the sports at school. But it looked like he didn't have much of a say in the matter, he'd have to try and find one.

Belle had finished preparing dinner and called the family in to eat. As everyone came in, they broke bread and and enjoyed family time together. Singer hadn't really said much during dinner. He was too busy thinking about Violet and what they had done earlier. He didn't know why, but he felt so happy afterwards. Putting too much thought into it, perhaps? Probably. He didn't say much during dinner, only asking if he could invite Violet over for his birthday, his parents both agreeing.

Early in the morning, Singer awoke and immediately pulled out his journal. He had forgot to put an entry in last night like he had planned to.

Dear Diary,

Today is my twelth birthday. Yesterday, when I played with Violet in her back yard something amazing and weird happened. We ended up kissing. I'm very confused right now. I know I'm probably putting too much thought into it and I hope that I can straighten myself up soon. Violet is my best friend and I wouldn't want to say or do anything that would ruin that. I do know one thing, though. I don't think I'll ever feel the way for another friend, like I do for Violet. She's one of the best things that has ever happened in my life and I look forward to the future!

Also, my dad says that I have to get into sports. I'm not sure that I want to. But who knows? It might be fun! We'll see how that goes.

Singer Case

Singer's birthday celebration wasn't much bigger than what he was normally used to. It was just his family and Violet. But Singer didn't mind. While most kids his age would have loved to have had twenty to thirty guests, the most important guest was there and that was all that mattered to him.

"Happy twelth birthday, Singer!" said Violet.

"Thank you! I'm glad that you got to come!" He replied.

"I am too." Her voice then softened significantly as she leaned over to whipser in his ear. "You didn't tell anypony did you? About the... you know what?"

"Mums the word!" he whispered back. "Our secret!"

"What are you rugrats whispering about over there?" inquired Brawn.

"Nothing!" said Singer with a sheepish smile.

"Puh... whatever." said Brawn deciding that it was, it wasn't worth prying into.

Singer and Violet both sat back in their chairs and did a hoof bump. They both then embraced in a hug quickly before Belle brought out the cake and ice cream. The candles were lit for Singer to blow out. The young pegasus took a deep breath and then blew as hard as he could to get all twelve of them in one blow.

"What did you wish for?" Asked Violet.

"For you and I to be together forever." Singer returned. "I honestly can't imagine life without you by my side, Violet. You're like my Rosemary."

Violet only smiled in response to his compliment. There was nothing else to say after that. She agreed with that. There really wasn't anypony else she would have rather been with at that moment than Singer.

_**"Violet was a big part of my ability to stay sane during my school years, no doubt about that. But rough homework and growing pains were soon to be the least of my worries. Let's just say going to school was about to get more dangerous."**_

**Author's Note:**

**Piper McCloud is something I thought of out of the top of my head. We may or may not see more Piper McCloud references in the future. It depends on how much I can come up with, being that Piper McCloud is entirely made up by yours truly.**

**Thank you for your attention and I hope this story has tickled your fancy so far. If not, stay tuned it's going to get better.**


	5. Chapter 4: I'm No Hero

**I'm no Hero**

It had been two months since Violet and Singer's "pretend" kiss, and they had both since moved on. Things went on as they normally did, but yet they couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't something else there. However, things like school work and extra activitie put their thoughts on such things on hold. Singer's father had urged him to find a sport he could do and become the best at it. For Singer, the only logical sport that he could think of doing was racing. He was full of energy and always wanting to zip around, so this would be the perfect sport for him to try.

He walked out to the practice course where all of the young colts and fillies practiced their flying. There were several pegasai there, so this appeared to be a popular elective. Becoming the best wouldn't be easy for Singer to do here, but that's okay. Singer was one who appreciated a good challenge. As he looked around, watching the others fly above him, he noticed a young filly who stood out above the rest of them. A character that we all know very well. Rainbow Dash, one of the most popular kids in school flew through the air, flying perfectly through cloud hoops and over large buildups of clouds. It had been a few years ago that she had successfully done the Sonic Rainboom, which was part of the reason for her popularity, and she was still recieving compliments about it.

Singer had heard alot about Rainbow Dash and he himself would have loved to ask her some questions. He had a good chance to at that instant when she had stopped to take a breather and was surrounded by several other ponies, who were wooing her for some of her skills that she had been showing off previously. Singer started off toward her, hoping to ask her a question or two but by the time he was able to reach her to talk to her, she had to leave.

"Darn!" said Singer, disappointed. "Oh well. I'll try again tomorrow."

"Hi Singer." said Violet flying up behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Still trying to ask that question to Rainbow Dash. Missed her again. How was your class?"

"Boring." She replied.

"Ready for lunch?"

"You know it!"

As Singer and Violet made their way to the lunch table, they noticed that a new student had shown up at the school. He was a taller and more muscular pegasus colt, black fur, white tips on his hooves and a white muzzle. His mane was silver with a streak of yellow, same for his tail. He went by the name of Thunder Clap. Everypony he looked at, he made them shake with fear. His attention drew him to a smaller pegasus colt with white fur and mane, a small red t-shirt, and a video game controller as his cutie mark. This young colt was called Gameboy. Gameboy had been minding his own business when Thunder Clap leaned over him and freaked him out. He then whispered something in his ear and walked away. Gameboy immediately grabbed his lunch and ran outside. Singer and Violet were surprised at this, unsure of what to make of it. After a few minutes of silence, they both dismissed it and went on to talk about other things.

"So... how was the first day of race practice?" inquired Violet.

"It went well." He replied. "Just going to take some time to get used to. You know when somepony like me runs out of breath in the middle of practice, especially with the amount of energy that I've got, you know it's a tough sport."

"I know right? You're one of the most energetic guys around!"

"That's what I'm known for."

"Also one of the cutest." she murmered to herself, Singer not able to make out what she was saying.

"What was that?"

"Oh... um... nothing..." she said moving her eyes back and forth.

"Okie dokie then. Hey you gonna eat that?" He said while eying her pudding.

"Oh... no... I'm not in the pudding mood, you may have mine."

"Oh thank you!"

Violet sat there looking at her now empty tray. She then let out a small sigh and looked up at Singer again. She admired him, the way he was always being the "glass half full" guy and how he always tried to make people laugh. One thing, she knew, was that Singer was meant to be her friend, and despite her random bursts of butterflies in her stomach every time they hung out, she was greatful for that. Still she had to wonder. Was he feeling the same way?

The final bell of the school day had rang and all of the children were flying home to their homes from the school building. One pegasus colt in particular, was acting real sneaky. Singer had noticed Gameboy's peculiar behaviour and decided to check up on him.

"Hey... uh Gameboy is it?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I was just wondering what was wrong."

"Nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure now leave me alone!" said the small white pegasus as he ran off.

Singer watched as he flew off in the direction of the park. Singer didn't believe that nothing was wrong for one second, so he decided to follow the small colt and see what was going on.

During the persuit, Violet had flown up behind him. She didn't look very happy.

"Singer" she said softly. "Why didn't you show up at the library?"

"I'm sorry Violet" he whispered. "I got sidetracked. I don't like what appears to be going on with Gameboy."

"You could be assuming things."

"Could be, and could not. Piper wouldn't let this go uninvestigated."

"Neither would Rosemary" said Violet finally giving in.

As they got closer to the park, a small mist developed and began to make vision a bit more difficult, but the small white colt was still visible enough. They had finally arrived when Gameboy stopped and swooped down. Singer and Violet had hid behind a slide and kept a safe distance from the colt.

"What is this?" whispered Violet.

"I don't know. But I don't like it."

Just then three more pegasai appeared from the mist. One of them was Thunder Clap and the two others were a large chubby brown pegasus colt and a small skinny pink pegasus filly. All three of them looked down at the small colt, who was shivvering like one would in the snow.

"So... did you bring the money?" said Thunder Clap.

"I told you, I used my money during lunch!"

"Oh that's a shame..." said Thunder Clap. "I guess we'll have to find another way of payment then. After all you did agree to pay me protection from the other bullies in school, did you not?"

"Um... no, not really... I don't really get bullied that much."

"Oh that wasn't you? Oh... well I am sorry, but still. I want money, and you are going to give it to me."

"I told you, I'm all out!"

"Then your painful screams shall be alleviation for your insilence."

"NO!"

"Mocha, Taffy... it's stretchy time!"

Mocha and Taffy each quickly grabbed one of Gameboy's wings and started to slightly tug on them.

"Please, don't do this. I didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh boo hoo!" said Taffy, the filly, uncompassionately.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" said Mocha, the fat colt.

Singer and Violet witnessed this with great disgust. The former even more than the latter. Singer then stood up and started over to them. Violet, looking over at him noticed this and attempted to stop him.

"Singer, what are you doing? Stop!"

"No... I once made the mistake of not standing up for a poor innocent filly once. I'm not going to make that mistake a second time."

"But..."

"I have to Violet. It wouldn't be very knightly of me to just walk away and let these fiends harm this poor nave."

"Singer, this isn't role play, it's real life!"

"I'm sorry, Violet. But I am in anything but a playing mood now. Please stay back."

"Singer! No!" she reached out for him, but he continued on. She sat there by the slide and watched nervously. She knew that she wasn't going to change his mind.

"HEY!" yelled Singer. "Leave him alone, now!"

A smirk came across Thunder Clap's face as he looked over at the challenger.

"Well, well, well... a lost bird. A lost bird who's forgotten how to fly!" said Thunder Clap. "What makes you think you can stop us from doing our jobs as bullies to this loser?"

"He's not a loser! And you guys arent' doing your jobs, you're doing this for pleasure and it's just plain sick!"

"Little colt blue doesn't approve of our antics, you two." said Thunder Clap as he began to burst into laughter, being joined by Mocha and Taffy, still holding Gameboy's wings. "Release him." He said at last.

"What?" said Mocha. "But..."

"Don't ask questions, just do it." He then walked over to the small white colt. "You lucked out today, kid. Be thankful that this idiot stepped in and offered to take the beating for you. Now if I were you, I'd scram before we change our minds."

Gameboy didn't waste a second, he dashed off and flew away before another word was spoken. He looked back at Singer, who appeared unfazed by this action.

"Now... I'm going to show you what happens to the nobodies at this school who dare try and step in and ruin the balance of my reign. I am king where ever I go. And you best remember that!"

"You don't scare me, you big jerk!"

"Not yet, anyway." he said this motioning Mocha and Taffy to attack. "Get him!"

Violet, still standing by the slide watched in horror as Mocha and Taffy began to hit Singer in the face and pushed him to the ground.

"Singer, get up! Fly away!" she yelled.

"Somepony go shut her up!" said Thunder Clap.

"With pleasure!" said Mocha, heading off after Violet. The latter began to back up as the big brute in mention inched closer to her.

Singer watched as Violet began to back up at the sign of the approaching brute, his rage meter was about to go over the roof.

"I don't think so!" said Singer as he darted up and sped after Mocha, tackling him and knocking him down. "You better not ever touch her! EVER!"

"Thunder Clap?" said the dazed colt.

"Don't let that beanpole take you down, throw him off!" yelled Thunder Clap.

Mocha then stood up and fell back over, rolling over Singer and then getting back up again.

"Funny how you are letting your goons do all your dirty work, Clap. Why don't you face me colt to colt?"

"Singer don't..." blurted Violet.

"I have to agree with your friend over there. It would be unwise to take me on."

"Why? Are you chicken?"

"Very well, then. I tried to warn you. Mocha, Taffy, back off."

The two lackies obeyed and walked back behind their leader. Thunder Clap then chuckled, while getting into a charge attack stance. "You just made a very big mistake, little kid." Thunder Clap took off after Singer.

Singer just stood there, calmly. He waited for Thunder Clap to get closer. As he did, he rared up his back legs and prepared to kick him. The fast approaching Thunder Clap would be unable to avoid it if he did it right. Singer's wait was over as Thunder Clap had just come into range, he quickly extended his legs out with all the force he could muster and successfully nailed him in the face.

Thunder Clap felt a ton of pain hit his face as Singer pulled his legs back in and turned around to face his foe. The black stallion then lied on the ground and held his face in pain. Singer then looked up at the other two with angry eyes, thus intimidating them. They didn't stick around much longer. It didn't appear that Thunder Clap would be getting up any time soon, so they fled the scene. Thunder Clap appeared to be defeated, so Singer trotted off, heading back to Violet. But that's just what Thunder had wanted him to do. Thunder then tackled Singer and pinned him to the ground and hit him twice in the face, nearly knocking him out.

"You think you've won?" he then stood back up and kicked Singer in the side. "Think again you little slime. I'm going to make your life miserable from here on out. I'm going to make an example out of you, to make sure that nopony ever stands up to me again. Thanks alot, pal. You're little act of chivalry just earned you a life time of beatings from yours truly. Enjoy your school year, lame-o." Thunder Clap, then sped off angrily at the others, apparently ticked that they fled the scene.

Violet rushed over to Singer's side feeling worried for her friend. She teared up as the extremely disoriented colt tried to get up.

"Violet? Have you seen my bag?" he said as he fell back over onto the soft cushy cloud surface. One positive thing about Cloudsdale was that falling didn't hurt, unless you fell through the clouds and were unable to regain your flying capabilities before hitting the earth below.

Violet helped Singer back up from lying on his back and helped him sit up.

"Are you okay?" she said to him.

"I'll be okay." he said as he sniffed and tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Singer come here." Violet said as she hugged him. "Don't worry, I've got you."

"Thank you, Violet." said Singer still crying. "I... tried to do the right thing, but..."

"You did do the right thing. It was stupid, but it was the right thing to do. You felt it was right and you trusted your instincts. So... why don't you tell me about your previous experience with the said filly you mentioned earlier. Get it off of your chest."

Singer told Violet about how shortly before he moved to Cloudsdale from Canterlot, he witnessed a group of bigger unicorn fillies picking on one smaller filly. And how awful he felt after failing to make a stand for her and of his mother's advice to him that day.

"Wow. That's touching, Singer. You really are a brave knight aren't you? You're starting to remind me more and more of Piper McCloud."

"And you are starting to remind me more of Rosemary."

At the mention of that book, both of them remembered the small "pretend" kiss again. They both blushed and giggled together for a couple of minutes.

"Are we ever going to get past that?" said Singer.

"I think so..." said Violet. "Now come on, let's get you home and get you cleaned up. You have a little blood smeared all over you."

"Oh... my mom's going to freak out."

"I've got your back, buddy."

"Thanks, buddy."

As the two friends walked together, they both smiled as warmly as they could when they glanced at one another. They didn't realize it yet, but they were starting to gradually fall in love with each other and they weren't even a couple yet.

Dealing with Singer's mother had been the easy part of the post drama. The hard part came when it came time for school the next day. Word of Singer's brave reistance to Thunder Clap had spread around the school. Singer either got a high five from his fellow peers or got something chunked at him, due to the various versions of the story. Violet stayed by his side, both of their front legs locked together as they walked down the hall. She wasn't about to let her best friend face the consequences alone. She was then pulled away from him by Taffy when Thunder Clap and his goons arrived in the hallway.

"Well, well, well Singer." said Thunder Clap. "I see you had the guts to show up at school today. Mommy didn't want you to come today I bet." Said Thunder Clap mockingly.

"Let my friend go..."

"Or what? You doing to do like you did, yesterday? Because you will NEVER have a chance to do that again, I promise you that. Due to the three or four different versions of what happened yesterday I have half of the school thinking I'm a wimp. Which means you are about to get some serious punishment!"

"Do your worst, Thunder Clap. I'm not going to stoop to your..."

He barely got his words out as Thunder Clap nailed him in the face.

"Thunder Clap!" yelled the principal. "Get in my office, NOW! The both of you!"

Singer sighed sadly. Mocha and Taffy had fled the scene once again when they heard the principal yell. Only Violet stood with him in the hallway as Thunder Clap and the principal waited for him to enter the office.

"Ms Pedals, go to class. Your friend will join you shortly, maybe."

She obeyed, but not without walking by and patting Singer on the back for comfort. As Singer got up he glanced back at his friend and walked into the office. The door then shut and it seemed to echo throug out the halls. All Violet could do at that point was head on to class.

Later on, that day. Violet had learned that both Singer and Thunder Clap had been suspended, and she went to his house later to check on him. She politely knocked on his door and waited for an answer.

"Oh, Violet" said Belle. "Please come in. Singer's grounded, but he needs a friend right now. I'm sure that's why you are here."

"I am. But I do need to say something. I feel that Singer is being unjustly punished by the school. All he did was defend himself."

"I know, Violet. But the school said that Singer added to the fight. I disagree with the reasons they gave, but I can't do anything about it."

"Then why is he grounded?"

"He forgot to clean his room."

"Oh..." she giggled. "Sorry."

"It's fine. He's in his now clean room if you wish to see him."

"Thank you, Mrs Case." she said politely as she made her way back to his room. She knocked on his door.

"Go away Brawn!" he yelled. "I told you, I don't want fighting lessons!"

"It's not Brawn." she said.

Singer quickly got up out of his bed when he heard her voice and opened the door and invited her in his room. But the talking didn't start until Singer embraced her in a warm and welcoming hug. He had been wishing that she was there to comfort him, and there she was. Violet, graciously returned the hug. Singer needed a friend right now and she was the friend that he wanted to be there with him.

_**"While Thunder Clap was an oppressing force, nothing he could do could compare to the friendship that I shared with that special filly, Violet Pedals. I loved her... even back when I didn't even realize that I did. She made me feel important, and I can only assume that I did the same for her. This sweet pony had become the best friend that I would ever have. But I'm not going to give away anymore information. There is still much, much more to my story."**_

**Author's Note:**

**I was looking forward to doing this chapter. Thus begins a new rivalry and a new beginning of hope for love between two perfectly matched friends. What lies in store for these two next? Well, let's just say that growing up is hard to do... especially when you just want to be a giant kid, like Singer is.**


	6. Chapter 5: I Won't Back Down

**I Won't Back Down**

Practicing for the racing team at school had gone great for Singer. He was able to find his rythm early, and found out that he was pretty fast. He was among the fastest in school. Still wouldn't be able to beat Rainbow Dash, who remained the fastest. To add a major growth to his minor difficulty, Thunder Clap had joined the team as well, which meant that it would be yet another place for him to terrorize him. It also didn't help that Thunder Clap was fast as well.

Another practice race was coming up and our hero was extremely nervous. He eyed the cloud based course that had been set up, it had been larger than what he had grown accustomed to, as a part of the coach's teaching method. He tried to keep his eyes from wondering to Thunder Clap's direction, lest he catch him glaring at him and get intimidated before the game began.

"Alright, you little pansies! Today we are going to make mares and stallions out of you. You've all shown your abilities on the baby course, but let's see how you handle the "Gauntlet of Terror", the "Floating Rubber Balls of Terror", and "The Moving Pillars of Terror". Yes there will be a lot of terror in this course." said the coach, a tall slightly buff brown pegasus stallion, who's red cap made his eyes just barely visible. His cutie mark was a wistle, go figure.

Just then one of the colts raised his hoof, earning the annoyed expression of the coach. "What is it Buttersworth?"

"Um... was this cleared by the principal?"

"Mind your own business ya wimp or I'll have you sit out practice. There are three things we don't do here: We don't question the coach, we do not rough house the other competitors... THUNDER CLAP, and we do not back down! Just in case you pea brains forgot the rules. Will there be anymore questions, Buttersworth?"

"Um... no..." replied Buttersworth.

"Any fake and made up sicknesses you want to try to pull on me today, Thunderlane?"

"No..."

"Any 'funny' jokes you want to make today, SINGER?!"

"Um... heh heh... no sir."

"Alright then. Good... Oh yeah... And Miss Rainbow Dash, do you have any smart alek remarks to throw in?"

"No sir, coach sir!" giggled Rainbow Dash. "But would like to comment on how well aligned your cap is today. It really aligns to your eyebrows well."

The rest of the class began to chuckle and laugh at Rainbow's wise crack. "Just for that Miss Dash, I'll see you in detention tomorrow at lunch."

"Aw come, on coachy. I was just complimenting you."

"Miss Dash, do not try my patience! And do not ever call me 'coachy'!" said the impatient coach. "Now.. let's get this show going, shall we?"

There were about twelve pegasai at the start/finish line and all of them had the same look in their eyes... determination. For Thunder Clap, he wanted to beat the best and put a hurting on his competition, mainly Singer and partially Rainbow Dash, for Singer he just wanted to prove that he could run with the best and make his dad proud, for Rainbow Dash it was mainly about maintaining her status as the best in school. As they lined up with the rest of the pegasai, they anxiously awaited the start of the race. Singer's nerves were at ease when Violet had just made it to watch in the stands, but then he returned to his nervous state when his father and older brother came up and sat besides Violet.

"What are they doing here? Oh no... this isn't good! I'm so not ready for them to see me race yet."

"Perhaps it's a good thing, they showed up." Replied Thunder Clap. Oh crap, had he been talking out loud again? Now Thunder Clap was really going to let him have it. "So that way they can see how big of a loser you are, so they don't raise the bar on their hopes too high."

"Hey Thunder Flap, why don't you keep your stupid opinions to yourself? You feel good picking on ponies who are smaller than you?" said Rainbow Dash.

"It feels awesome to pick on somepony who's smaller than me, I don't have moral standards like you losers. It's almost as fun as it is picking on those who think they are top dog around here. You're going to eat my cloud dust, Rainbow Crash. You and your little colt friend here."

"That would be funny, but I hardly know this kid. Though I'm sure he could beat you in the 'class' department."

"Miss Dash, Mr Clap? Do you have something you two would like to share with the rest of the class? Don't make me be like Miss Merryweather and have you come up in front of the class to explain, because I just might do it for kicks and giggles." said the coach.

"Just putting the Clapinator in his place, coach." Rainbow Dash giggled at the glare he gave her, then turned to Singer. "Don't worry about old Thunder. He's all talk and no action... well unless he's dealing with somepony like... oh yeah... you. Sorry kid."

Singer just sighed and tried to ignore what Rainbow had just said. She wasn't all that good at being encouraging. Singer just shook it off and prepared for wing to wing racing.

"Alright you cloud busters, I think you've waited long enough. It's time to get out there and go for the win! Try not to kill each other out there and don't come back until you've finished the course!" said the coach.

The colts and fillies readied themselves for the race. Each anxious to get going and go for the lead early, and hopefully keep it. As the coach, prepared to set them loose, he flew over to the start finish line near one of the poles that held the checkered banner.

"Alright, you have one lap to get to the lead and avoid all of the these obstacles. Whoever does NOT complete this course will automatically fail today's session. And we don't want any of that, do we?"

All he got were blank expressions from most of the students.

"Good. Now on your mark!"

Singer flittered his wings with great anticipation as he awaited the command.

"Get set..."

Thunder Clap looked over at Singer, and smirked. But got no reaction from his zoned out target.

"GO!"

Rainbow Dash was the quickest, taking off and sped on to an early sizable lead. Singer and Thunder Clap found themselves racing neck and neck for third, behind Thunderlane who was currently running in second. Singer scooted over to the right to avoid his adversary. Thunder Clap wasn't about to let the opportunity slide to ring Singer's hopes dry fade away though. He wasn't likely to let go of the day Singer stood up to him for a long time. However as much as Thunder Clap, tried to faze him, Singer wasn't budging. He wasn't about to let his dad, his brother, or his best friend down. Yeah the pressure was on, but so was his game.

As Rainbow Dash flew through the Gauntlet of terror with relative ease, only getting whacked by a boxing glove that came out of the wall once. Thunderlane, who surprisingly remained second for the moment, wasn't as lucky as Dash and kept getting punched out of line. Thunder Clap was running third at the time and he approached the Gauntlet with extreme predjudice... against Singer. He was able to actually manipulate one of the boxing gloves to whack Singer in the face, by grabbing it before he advanced. The impact knocked Singer off course and he had to go through it again.

"Ha... loser" said Thunder Clap, narrowly avoiding the final boxing glove and advancing to the next obstacle.

Singer, frustrated and wanting to beat Thunder Clap, so badly stormed through the Gauntlet again only to get the same result as last time. Singer hovered in the air along with the rest of the clueless pegasai when he finally decided to try again. He maneuvered at a steadier pace going between each of the seven punching bags. Though the possibility of beating Rainbow Dash and Thunder Clap, seemed out of the question now, he wasn't going to quit nor was he going to back down. Although, he would have to perservere anyway if he wanted to pass.

Another pegasus colt, with a light blue coat and a dark blue mane and short tail began to follow Singer through, doing exactly what he did. Soon everypony else would catch on and follow their example. But Singer and the other colt were already out of the Gauntlet and went straight for the the Giant Red Balls. On their way, while racing Singer and the other colt engaged in conversation.

"Hey, name's Singer. What's yours?"

"Star Chaser." replied the colt.

"That's a pretty cool name. Good job moving through the Gauntlet."

"Hey, I was just following you. Whoa..." said Star noticing that both Rainbow Dash and Thunder Clap were still at the Giant Red Balls, that moved up and down at a rapid pace.

"This can't be good." said Singer.

"Oh great, the rodents caught up. Have you figured out the strategy for moving through these things, yet?" inquired Thunder Clap of Rainbow Dash.

"Yep" she said speeding through the balls untouched.

"Hey! Gaaaaaaargh!" said Thunder Clap as he decided to go through before Singer could reach him. Only to get pounded by one of them and thrown off course.

"See you Thunder Clap" said Singer, somehow managing to avoid them all as Rainbow Dash had, with Star Chaser still in persuit as well.

"WHAT?!" said Thunder Clap as he rushed through them again. He wasn't about to let some dork beat him. "I'm not going to let you beat me!"

Singer upped his pace and flew through all of the cloud rings. He wasn't about to let Thunder Clap scare him, and he had Rainbow Dash in his sights.

Well I won't back down...

No I won't back down!

You can stand me up against ol Thunder Clap

But I won't back down!

Gonna stand my ground

Won't be turned around

While this whole world keeps on dragging me down

I'm gonna stand my ground

And I won't back down!

Singer continued to chase Rainbow Dash through the clouds. He couldn't believe how well he was doing. As Rainbow started to slow down, he knew that the last obstacle was in nearing. The moving pillars.

"Hey, you're catching up pretty fast! You really have some spunk, kid. Tell you what. Grab my hoof and we'll go through this together. No rules against it."

"That sounds great, but... why?"

"I like to reward a strong willed attempt. Besides if I want any hint of a challenge for you to attempt to beat me, you will need all the help you can get."

"Sounds fair."

"We better get going before your "Best Friend" decides to rear end us."

"I'm going to destroy you both!" said Thunder Clap rapidly approaching."

"NOW!" said Rainbow Dash as she and Singer both dodged the first pillar that was moving side to side. They then had to dodge another that was going up and down. Rainbow was pretty much doing most of the work, as Singer found it hard to keep up. They then came upon a small hole created by a bunch of overlapping idle pillars coming from different directions. "Okay dude, you're going to need to fly up. We can't go through this part together. When I say now, you fly up and do not slow down!"

"Gotcha!" he said unconfindently.

"NOW!"

Singer and Rainbow then let go of each other's hooves and Singer flew upward as fast as he could, rising above the idle pillars.

"YES!" called Rainbow Dash as she flew up to meet him halfway and grab his hoof for the final time as they raced through a series of fast moving pillars. They let go of each other's hooves as they went through the end of the pillars and now it was every pony for themselves. "See ya dude, try to keep up!"

Singer stepped on the gas as not far behind, Thunder Clap, looking as rough as ever after getting hit by several pillars, stormed out and sped after Singer and Rainbow Dash, the latter of whom was pulling away. No matter how fast Singer flew, he couldn't catch her. He knew he'd have to settle for second.

However his finish wouldn't come easy as Thunder Clap had caught up with him and was now bumping into him trying to knock him out of the sky.

"DUDE! Get over your personal vendetta against me. It's old news! Nopony even cares about it anymore!" said Singer.

"That's where your wong, Dinger!"

"Oh nicknames... that's real mature."

"Shut up you little worm!" said Thunder Clap. "It's time to finish what I started..."

Singer sped up again and pulled in front of Thunder Clap and started to pull away. Rainbow Dash had already passed the start finish line and Singer was nearing it. Just when things seemed well within reach, he felt a hard impact from behind. Thunder Clap had head butted his flank, causing Singer to lose control. Singer kicked his legs as hard as he could but was unable to stop himself, he spun out of control all the way to the start/finish line finishing third behind Thunder Clap, but not without hitting hard into a wall, that stopped his uncontrallable spinning.

Violet watched this from the stands with great horror and rushed down to help Singer. She was determined to be there to help him get back up.

Thunder Clap walked over to Singer, who was still lying on one of the clouds and feeling a bit disoriented.

"Looks like Singer is a real Dinger! He can't control himself to save his own flank. What a loser!"

"Hey! I saw what you did, Thunder Clap and that wasn't cool!" said the angry cyan pegasus filly.

"Coolness is beginning to escape you, Rainbow Dash. I mearly gave him a bump and run manuever and it sent him spinning. He's just a wimp and the fact that you are standing up for him makes it even more sad."

"If you know what's good for you, you are gonna shut it, now!"

"Thunder Clap, thanks to that litte stunt you pulled, you will spend the rest of the week and all of next week in detention." said the coach, looking down on him with disapproving eyes.

"Puh... whatever. I came in before that worthless runt so that's all that matters."

"Want to make it three weeks?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, coachy!"

"One more outburst and you will be suspended again!"

Thunder Clap, not really feeling the need to continue this little exchange, decided to go off and leave. School was over now anyway and he had better things to do.

Singer was okay, but he had hurt his leg a bit. The worst pain he felt was in his pride. But his pain quickly went away when Violet suddenly appeared at his side.

"You've looked better." she said wiping some of the sweat off of his head.

"I've felt better." he said.

"For what it's worth, you really did a great job out there. You improved a lot."

"Thanks Violet. That means a lot."

"Hey kid" said Rainbow Dash interrupting. "I just wanted to say that, that was one of the best performances I've ever seen by somepony who isn't me. Oh and don't think a whole lot of the holding hooves thing. That was just teamwork."

"Understood Dash. And Thanks for standing up to him. He seems more afraid of you than of me."

"Hey no problem. I heard about you standing up to him a while back and that took guts."

"It was one of the scarriest things I've ever been through." noted Violet.

"Indeed..." agreed Singer, who was the one who went through it all."

"Hey, don't let it get to you. He's just a bully. The ponies who stand up to bullies are worth twenty of them." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, I gotta go... see ya!"

"Bye and thanks again" said singer waving.

"Good race out there, Singer" said Star Chaser.

"Thanks man. Where did you come in?"

"Right behind you and Thunder Clap. Sorry about what happened to you. That wasn't very sportsman like of him to do that."

"I'm not too offended, that's just who he is."

"Still, it wasn't right. Good job out there."

"Thanks, you too!"

As Star Chaser flew off to meet with his mom, Singer was now starting to feel a bit better about how he did. That is until he meet up with his dad and Brawn.

"What in the hay was that, Singer?" said Briefs.

"Uuuuh... racing?" said Singer unsurely.

"If you wanna call it that." said Brawn.

"That was without a doubt, the worst display I've seen a member of this family do in an event like this!"

"But dad, I ran my best and tried as hard as I could for the win."

"You got all antzy when that other kid bumped into you and you spun out. That was horrible!"

"He cheap shotted me, Dad. Didn't you pay attention?"

"That's enough!"

"No really Mr. Case, it's true."

"Miss Pedals, please do not speak again."

"Dad!"

"Son! Let's go home!"

"Undeniably the worst flying i've ever seen." said Brawn. "A real champion would have had that rainbow haired kid beat."

Violet wanted to lash out at Brawn but held back in fear of Singer's father snapping at her again. She watched as they escorted Singer back home, Singer looking back at her sadly. It was going to be a long walk back home.

Later that night, Singer was in bed when he got a knock on his window. He looked up at his window and Violet was there. With a large grin, he let her in.

"Violet... am I ever glad to see you." whispered Singer.

"Hey. I figured you could use a bit of encouragement after your dad and Brawn got all flank hurt on you. They were way out of line."

"That's what my mom said when we discussed it as a family. My dad's been pretty tough on me as of late."

"I'm sure your dad just wants to see you do your best. But personally, I think he's being a bit unreasonable about it all."

"You too, huh?" chuckled Singer.

"You did do a good thing out there. You showed Thunder Clap that you aren't afraid of him. I'm proud of you, Singer."

"While I do wish I could say that, I can't. I AM afraid of him. I took it upon myself today to prove to myself that I could do it, that I could stand up to him and that I won't be easily pushed around.."

"Well in my opinion, you finished well Singer. Though I highly doubt that Thunder Clap will leave you alone."

"Just so long as he leave you out of it, I'm fine."

"That's sweet, but you're my best friend. We will endure his antics together."

"You're awesome, Violet. I don't know if I tell you that enough."

Violet then gave him a hug and went back to his window. "I have to go now, Singer. But remember, don't back down!"

"Never!" he said. "Hey... tomorrow? I think it's time that we extended our friendship circle, don't you? So many other nice ponies around, and it will be good for the both of us."

"I think your right" said Violet. "We should work on that tomorrow."

"Great! Goodnight, Violet."

"Good night, Singer!" she then flew off back to her house.

Singer then went for his journal, but then backed off.

"No need to write this down, I think I'll remember it... Then again, can't be too safe."

"Thanks to Violet, I was finally able to go to sleep that night. I wasn't about to let my dad's high expectations keep me down. Though my adventures as a colt were fun, it wouldn't be long until I would be forced to have to grow up. And boy I sure wasn't looking forward to that, especially if my dad and Brawn were going to act like that the whole time."

**Author's Note:**

Yes... I did insert Wipeout referrences in there. Been a while since I watched that though. I need to again.

The song on here is a slightly changed "I Won't Back Down" by Tom Petty.

Star Chaser is an OC created by my fanfic buddy, AwkwardTurtle13. Thanks for letting me use him.

I know I said the next chapter would be about Singer growing up, but I felt that this needed to happen first. Singer finally stood up to Thunder Clap, though it didn't end well it still sent a message and gained him a couple of possible new friends.


	7. Chapter 6: The Pains of Growing Up

**The Pains of Growing Up**

"Are you ready?" said Violet.

"Huh?" said Singer.

"The prom... it's coming up! Are you excited?"

"Oh... yeah... I almost forgot about that!"

"How could you forget about it? It's what we've been talking about for the last three years!"

"Sorry..."

"What's wrong, Singer?"

"Oh nothing. Just a little tired after work last night."

"Oh yeah, how was your first day at your new job?"

"Tiring... Being a waiter is very taxing and it fries my nerves."

"Rough day, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it. I mean, I guess working with Uncle Fender is cool and all, but it's not exactly what I invisioned my life would be. I actually want to do something with it, ya know?"

"I understand completely."

Singer didn't like the idea of working in a fast food restaraunt, and hoped that he didn't have to do that for the rest of his life. Luckily for him, his uncle had a plan that neither of them would tell anypony about. He was now 17 years old and close to being done with school. Fender had approached him about going to Las Pegasus and trying for a music career. Singer hadn't exactly given him a definite answer yet, but he would eventually when he decided.

Life for Singer, regardless of his less than pleasing job, had been great as of late. Thunder Clap had left Cloudsdale two years prior to this, much to the relief of Singer and countless other colts and fillies, so his life was almost stress free. The only exception to that was his father constantly hounding him to get back into sports and Brawn, now moved out, showing up at the house with his friends and harrassing Singer about his failed attempt to be a racer.

While things between Brawn and Singer hadn't been going as well as they could have been, Singer still tried to be a good brother, despite their slight dislike for each other. They just couldn't get along. Most of it had to do with Brawn's insensitivity, at least as far as Singer was concerned. He would try his best to not show his annoyance when Brawn and his friends were around.

The two ponies, Singer could count on the most were his mother and Violet. His mother remained the one he could count on for anything, whether it would be advice, a shoulder to cry on, or just encouragement. His mother was always by his side and he loved her for that. Violet wasn't much different. He often found himself talking to mares and hanging with them, rather than hanging with other stallions, due to almost every other stallion making fun of him.

On the way to class, Singer and Violet were stopped by a couple of taller pegasus colts. One being a dark bown colt with a white mane and the other being a taller, light brown colt with a dark brown mane, which covered his eyes.

"Hey Singer NutCase" said the dark brown colt. "Where are you going with your marefriend? Huh?"

"Seriously?" said Singer. "Do you two have anything better to do? And we are just friends, for your information!"

"I bet you wish you were a mare, don't you? I mean all you ever do is hang out with them." said the taller colt.

"Well point me in the direction of a colt around here who has class and I might add a few of them to my friendship circle."

"Little boy blue has some strong comebacks, huh?"

"Why don't we see just how smart you are after we put you in your friend's locker?"

"Hey leave him alone!" said Violet. "We were doing just fine without you two coming and throwing your stupidity our way!"

"Quiet, you!" said the dark brown colt. "We were just kidding around... but still..."

Both colts grabbed Singer and tried forced him into Violet's locker, despite Violet's and Singer's opposing. Singer kicked and tried to break free, but in the end the two finally managed to shut the door on him.

"What a loser..." said the taller colt.

Violet quickly rushed to the door of her locker when the two colts had walked off and were out of sight, and opened it. Singer then fell out of her locker and on to the floor.

"Are you okay?" she said.

"Yeah... I'm fine." said Singer angrily.

"Everything will be okay." said Violet. "We are almost finished with school. We don't have to put up with this much longer."

"Believe me, nopony is more thankful than me. Ha ha... So, what were we talking about?"

"Prom..."

"Oh... yeah... actually, I was wondering if... maybe you weren't going with anypony else... if you'd like to..."

"Are you asking _me_ to prom?"

"Yes... I mean... I know you and I are friends and everything, but... I really can't think of anypony else I'd rather go with... and..."

Violet put her hoof to his mouth. "I'd love to, Singer." She finally said.

"Really?" he said, surprised. Violet returned this with an amused facial expression.

"Why are you so suprised? You know that there isn't anypony I'd rather go with either."

"I don't know..." he cuckled. "I guess I wasn't sure if you would want to or not."

"You're my best friend. I'd go to the moon and back with you."

"Thanks Violet."

Something started to happen between the two of them. They both, without realizing it, began to get closer to each other and appeared close to a kiss. They both stood there, each in their own little world and their faces began to get closer together, when out of no where the bell for their last class began to ring.

"Oh crap!" said Singer snapping out of it. "We're gonna be late!"

"Oh... right" said Violet as she too snapped out of it and followed Singer to their last class for the day.

After school was out, Singer and Violet walked back home. Their daily routine was second nature by now, since they'd been doing it for the past eleven years. Both of them remembered what had happened before the bell rang, but decided not to speak of it.

"So... class was pretty boring today, huh?" started Singer after about five minutes of silence.

"Pretty boring would be an understatement." returned Violet. "I didn't think he'd ever get done with that lecture over the Legend of Nightmare Moon."

"I don't believe in that, myself." said Singer. "I hear it's just an old Pony's tale."

"I know... about like the adventures of Piper McCloud."

"Hey now, I'm quite fond of those books."

"Still?" said Violet with a giggle. "Everypony's into Daring Do now."

"I love me some Daring Do stories, but Piper McCloud will always be one of my favorites!"

"Some things just never change..." Violet paused after Singer started to turn a different direction. "Where are you going?"

"I have to turn this way to go to work." explained Singer.

"Oh... do you really have to go now?"

"Today I do. I'm sorry Violet. I know that we've walked home together every day since we were younger but... some things do change."

"I know." said Violet. "Things are fixing to change for me as well."

"How so?"

"Remember my mom's flower shop?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well, I'm going to reopen it in her memory."

"Really? That's awesome, Violet!" said Singer excitedly. "You're mom would love it if you continued her legacy."

"I was going to keep it a surprise until later, but I figured I'd tell you now." she smiled.

"Well hey, if you ever need any help, and I'm off work, let me know and I'll zoom in faster than a herd of buffalo in a thunderstorm."

"What are you a country pony now?"

"Maybe lil lady." chuckled Singer, and changing his voice.

Violet giggled at Singer's change of voice. "When are you going to start showing everypony that you can mimic any voice?"

"I dunno... it's kind of weird. I'm not sure how well it will be recieved."

"You never know, they might like it."

"Maybe... well I gotta go, Violet. Please be careful."

"Don't worry about me it's just another few hundred feet to my house. Goodbye, Singer."

"See ya later Violet." He said speeding off to work.

It was busy at the restaurant that Singer was working at that day. Only his second day and Singer was already sweating and hard at work. Regardless of all of that, things were going considerably well. Singer hadn't messed up a single table yet and he was really taking to the waitering job like a fish to water.

"More water for you ma'am?" said Singer approaching a mare.

"Why yes please" she returned. "Thank you, young man!"

"No problem, ma'am!" said Singer, filling up her glass and moving on to the next customer.

"Need any ketchup for your fries?" asked Singer to another customer.

"No thank you." he replied.

"Okay then."

Singer's work day hadn't been at all what he'd been dreading. It was going pretty smoothly. Until they walked in. The two jerks from earlier in school. When he saw them, he flew behind the front desk and hid. Singer's uncle Fender tended to them while he hid.

"Evening brah" said Fender, tending to the two colts. "There's a booth over there next to the front desk."

Oh no! He didn't! The front desk was where Singer was hiding. He couldn't let them see him, so he snuck back into the kitchen where the boss was standing. At first the boss didn't see him standing by the kitchen doors, but after he got done chewing out one of the cooks, he turned around and saw Singer standing there.

"What are you doing back here? Get out there and serve the customers! I don't pay you minimum wage to stand there like a sissy!"

"Sorry sir... I... just... um... had to go to the bathroom... and I... don't know where it's at! Heh heh..."

"It's right there, dummy!" said the boss pointing to a door specifically labled "Colts' Bathroom".

"Oh... right... sorry..."

"Hurry up ya pansy! We ain't gonna serve customers by wasting time in the bathroom!"

"Roger that!" He said, speeding into the bathroom.

Singer sat in one of the stalls and began to tremble. This was one thing that he hadn't counted on. He knew that those two colts would some how try to mess him up if he showed his face out there. This was almost as bad as when Thunder Clap was around, but at least they didn't have a personal vendetta against him. He had to snap out of it. He had a job to do and he wasn't about to let those two knuckle heads stop him.

"My dad would kill me if he saw me cowering in the bathroom like a wuss! I need to get back out there and serve those ponies!"

He slowly opened the door of the bathroom stall and went to the sink to splash water on his face. The cool water felt good on his sweaty face and it helped relax him even further. It was until the door opened with the dark brown colt entering the bathroom, that Singer started to feel better. But when he and the colt stood there face to face, the latter giving the former a mischievious look, Singer knew things were about to get ugly.

"I-I'm warning you... I know karate!" said Singer.

"Save it for somepony who's scared of losers! I didn't know you worked here. This is going to be fun! This restaraunt sucks, but now that I know that you work here, me and my pal have a reason to come here... every day... and mess with you!"

"Stand back!" said Singer, glaring at him and holding a plunger. "This thing's loaded!"

The colt grabbed the plunger and stuck the cup part of it to Singer's face.

"GROOOOOOOOSS!" said Singer, pulling the plunger off of his face. His rage was growing and rapidly intensifying ever dying second, spent in the bathroom with the jerk. He wanted to get even. He didn't care if he was on the clock or not. This... was... personal.

"That's it!" said Singer. "I've allowed bullies like you to push me around for far too long! It's time I put a stop to that!"

"What are you gonna do? Cry me to sleep?" laughed the bully.

"No... I'm going to rip you apart!" said Singer attacking the bully furiously.

He tackled him first, then punching him several times in the face. The colt was a bit stunnded by this, and was unable to move while Singer attacked him. He then grabbed the plunger and stuck it on top of his head, adding insult to injury.

"Take that jerk!" said Singer dusting himself off and starting out the door.

As he reached for the door knob, he felt somepony grab his back hoof. This wasn't over. Singer turned his head back and saw that the bully had recovered. Having a malicious expression and holding the plunger in his left hoof, the bully stood up and pulled Singer back to him.

"You're going to wish that you'd never been born, Stinker!"

Moments later the bruised up bully walked out of the bathroom. Not going unnoticed by Singer's boss, how long it had taken Singer to come out, he angrily marched into the bathroom and found Singer tied up with toilet paper, and wet with what the boss hoped was sink water. Either way, the boss became furious at Singer.

"So... harrassing the customers are we?"

"No sir" replied Singer. "He came after me, I swear!"

"Likely story!" said the boss. "That customer looked pretty beat up when he came out, and he didn't look that way when he walked in. Trust me, I would have noticed if a bruised up pony walked into my restaraunt!"

"It wasn't my fault! Honest truth!"

"Shut up and quit wasting my time! Clean yourself up, clean up this mess and get out of here, you're fired!"

Singer hung his head in shame as the boss stormed out of the bathroom. He had screwed up big time. He not only felt shame, but also feared what would happen when his dad found out. He wasn't looking forward to that encounter at all.

Later that evening Singer finally found the courage to come home. He had spent the last few hours in the Cloudsdale park, sitting alone. He couldn't be around anypony right now, not even Violet. He had hoped that his parents weren't waiting for him when he walked in. He rubbed his leg before he opened the door and walked into his house. At first when he entered, he couldn't see anypony, but as he walked further into the living room, he saw that his dad had been sitting on the couch, reading a news paper. Singer knew he was in for it when his father looked up at him with disapproving eyes.

"One job... you had one job and you managed to blow it!" said Briefs angrily.

"Dad, you weren't there okay?"

"Don't speak! Listen. I have had about enough of your little excuses, Singer! Why couldn't you be more like Brawn? He took his jobs seriously and he didn't drop out of atheletics just because they were "too hard"."

"Is this about my job or are you still angry at me for quitting atheletics class?" countered Singer.

"Don't you dare question me, son!" snapped his father, while maintaning a low volume. "I am asking the questions. And I'm not going to tell you again to listen. And don't raise your voice, your mom is taking a nap!"

Singer flinched when his dad snapped at him and hung his head while he continued to chew him out.

"When are you going to learn responsibility? To take things seriously? To... GROW UP? All you want to do is go out and have fun with Violet or... make corny or stupid jokes... or ask stupid questions all the time and now you've resorted to getting into fights?! All of that energy that you have... wasted on pointless fun!"

Singer's eyes began to water as his father's hurtful words started to sink in. How could he say things like that? All of that stuff was a part of who he was.

"What are you going to do with your life, Singer? Huh? Are you gonna go off and sing on the streets? Honestly as of right now that voice is the only thing you've got going for you right now because you seem to screw everything else up! And it isn't much!"

"Dad..." That was all that Singer could get out while trying to respond to his father. His eyes were more watery than a waterfall and his throat felt tighter than that suit that he had to wear to his cousin's wedding. He couldn't take it anymore, so he turned around and high tailed it to his room.

"Singer, don't you dare run off when I'm talking to..." he said as Singer rushed to his room and slammed his door. "That boy!"

"Briefs?" said Belle entering the living room, coming from her room, still wearing her robe. "What's going on in here?"

"Our brilliant son lost his job today."

"Oh no... is he okay?"

"Probably not after that talk that I just gave him."

"You didn't bring up atheletics again did you?" she asked with a cross tone.

"I might have..."

"Are you sure this is about his job or are you still taking out your disappointment on him?"

"It's about both... he needs to learn responsibility and to stop acting like a kid. He's seventeen years old now. Time for him to grow up!"

"Did it ever occur to you how upset he might be over losing that job? Huh? Or were you just so wrapped up in your disappapointment that you over looked that? He probably felt bad enough before you chimed in your words of 'wisdom'!"

"Honey, I was only doing what was best..."

"Dear, please... go to bed. Now... I'll go talk to our son."

"Fine" sighed Briefs as he walked toward his bed room, feeling a small amount of remorse for what he had said to his son.

Belle walked up to Singer's door and knocked a few times to try and get him to respond. When she didn't get an answer, she knocked again.

"Go away, dad! I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

"It's me" said Belle from the other side of the door.

"Are you going to yell at me too?"

"No. I just want to talk to you."

Moments later, Singer opened the door and allowed his mother to come in.

"Hey sunshine" Belle said to Singer. "Did you have a rough day today?"

"I've had better" said Singer, choking up.

"I'm sorry about your father. He didn't really mean all of those things that he said."

"I dunno, he seemed pretty convincing to me."

"He didn't... he's just grouchy because he has to deal with other ponies who act far worse than he did."

"You're taking his side?"

"No, it's just that your dad was just stressed out form work today is all. I'm sorry that you had to put up with that."

"It's fine, I'm used to it by now anyway..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've been picked on at school ever since I can remember. It's probably my punishment for not standing up for that filly all those years ago."

"Hey, you listen to me. It's not your fault, whoever picks on you is the one with the problem. You are my son and you are a great pony. Your optimism and good attitude is what puts a smile on my face every day. I'm sure Violet would back me up on this. And as far as that incident all those years ago, it's in the past. It's time to move on."

"You, Violet, and maybe Uncle Fender are my only true friends in this world." he said hugging his mother.

"That's not true. Your father and brother both love you too. It's just going to take time for them to come to their senses. They aren't as bright as you are."

"You always know what to say to cheer me up, mom."

"Learned it from your Grandma Joy. Oh I sure do miss her."

"Me too, but I'm sure she's smiling down on us right now."

"I know she is."

"Try to get some sleep. You need it. I'll try to talk to your boss tomorrow and see if there isn't something we can't work out. And more good news, tomorrow is Saturday!"

"Awesome! Thank goodness for the weekend!"

"Good night, son."

"Good night, mom."

_**"My Grandma Joy used to tell me that when things are looking down, look up and laugh at them and make them wonder what hit them in the face. My Grandma was funny like that. Though that day was rough, I knew I had a great mom and a great best friend that I can lean on. I really don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for my mom or any of my friends. Oops! Did I use the word friend as a plural word? Yes, that's right I do end up making more friends along the way, but that's for another time."**_

**Author's Note:**

It almost happened again... Neither of them realize how much they want each other. But rest assured, they'll eventually figure it out.

But poor Singer. Only his second day at work and he gets fired. And his own father basically tears him down. But it's a good thing he has an awesome mom.

Disclaimer: this is in no way a reflection of my life at all. I have an awesome dad.

While this chapter was sad, next chapter will be adorably cute!

It has also occured to me, after someone pointed it out, that I have been mispelling Violet's last name. I'll have that corrected eventually, and apologize for that. lol

I've also noticed that some have compared this to "Singer's Change of Pace", saying that it's tying along with it. While it has some of the same elements that my other story does, it's still going to be quite different in how it turns out. And who he falls in love with.


	8. Chapter 7: This is OUR Night!

**This is OUR Night!**

As Singer stood in his room, straightening the collar of his new dress shirt for prom that night, he looked in the mirror admiring the view. Vanity wasn't something that Singer practiced often, but he couldn't help but like what he saw. He hoped that he would make an impression on a few mares and leave school on a positive note. Despite his excellent singing voice, his clumsiness and constant theme of getting picked on didn't really make him the most popular stallion in school, but he hoped that he could change that, but not just for him, but for Violet too. But his main focus was to just have fun with Violet. She was the one pony that he could lean on and he had been there for her countless times. They deserved to have fun.

Belle walked in as Singer had been trying to tie his red bow tie. It was the last thing he had to do, other than put on that flowery thing that most stallions wear on there suits. She chuckled as he struggled and struggled to tie it right.

"Wow, you sure do look handsome." she said.

"Thanks mom. I just can't seem to get this stupid bow tie tied!" He tried again, but getting his hooves tangled.

"Why don't you let a licensed mom help you out with that bow tie, instead of killing yourself over it?"

Singer shrugged and chuckled as his mom approached him to assist in tying his bow tie.

"So... you and Violet, huh? Are things getting serious between the two of you?"

"Aaaw mom, come on. We're just friends. Two friends going to prom together. That's not unusual, right?"

"Of course not. Before I met your father, my best friend was my date to my prom as well. I was kind of like you as a teenager. I never really dated anypony either... until I met your father, that is."

"Well, so far I am doing great just being single. I have the best friend that I could ever hope for, and the best mom I could ever want. The marefriend thing will happen when it happens."

"Knock knock" said another mare at the door. It was Brawn's fiance, Love Cloud.

By now this time, Brawn and Love Cloud had known each other for a couple of years and had gotten engaged just weeks before this day. Love Cloud was a young school teacher at Cloudsdale High and one of Singer's teachers to boot. So Singer kind of felt weird having her in his room, even though she was his future sister-in-law.

"Hey Miss Cloud." said Singer. "What a pleasant surprise..."

"My, my you look handsome." she complimented.

"Thank you."

"And you don't have to call me Miss Cloud outside of school, Singer. Especially since you're going to be my new brother in a few months."

"Well, that's going to be fun..." he chuckled.

"Once you graduate, you'll be fine with it all." she returned. "I understand how having your teacher hanging around all of the time can be uncomfortable."

"Well, I do like you a whole lot more than I like my brother... he he..."

"You're so funny!" said Love Cloud. "Well, I just wanted to come by and see you guys before I headed off to the prom. I didn't know you were going to go too, Singer."

"Well I wasn't... but I kind of asked Violet to be my date, so... yeah... I guess I'm going."

"Remember to just have fun, Singer." reminded Belle.

"Thanks Mom. You are the greatest!"

"Don't you think you should get going so you can fly with Violet to the prom?" said Love.

"Oh... shoot! I gotta go! Bye mom, say hi to my dumb brother for me, Love!"

"Okay, I will!" said Love, giggling.

Singer marched along the cloudy streets of Cloudsdale. The sun was getting ready to set, and the streets were getting darker. The lights along the path to Violet's house were like a pathway and he was following them accordingly. It wasn't a long walk, so he didn't really feel the need to fly there.

Singer had reached her house and nervously approached the door. Why was he so nervous, for? Was it because it was the prom? Was he nervous that Violet would change her mind? Singer didn't know. But he was nervous for some reason. It wasn't like he was going on a date or anything. Okay, focus on having a good night. He knocked and anxiously awaited a response.

Just then, the door opened and her little brother, Rain was on the other side. He had grown up quite a bit over the years. He was now eight years old and a rotten little colt, he had become.

"Oh hey, Singer" said the colt. "Violet's up stairs. You can come in, if you want."

"Thank you Rain." said Singer as he walked inside. After walking in, he had probably stood at the door for ten minutes before Violet finally started walking down the stairs.

She looked amazing. She wore a fancy sparkly blue dress and she had her mane up in a bun plus a bit of makeup. She walked down stairs nervously and in that same modest fashion that she usually did. Violet wasn't a very show off-ish mare and preferred to keep it all modest. But that didn't stop Singer from seeing how pretty she looked. Rain stood beside him and elbowed him in the side because, according to him Singer had been staring at her.

"Mm-mm" grunted Rain, protectively.

"Oops... sorry, little buddy." said Singer.

"Oh Rain, go play with your toys, and quit acting like dad" laughed Violet.

"Alright, but I'm watching you mister!" said Rain making an "I'm watching you" gesture with his hoof at Singer..

Singer and Violet just stood there laughing for a minute before Violet began talking.

"So, do I look okay?"

"You look great, Violet. Beautiful, actually. I guess friends can say that about each other."

"I think it's okay, Singer. If it helps, you look handsome in your suit as well."

"Thank you, Violet. I do look rather awesome, don't I?"

Violet then giggled and nodded in agreement.

"So... shall we be off then? We wouldn't want to get there and it be over." she said.

"Oh... yes... sorry. Yes, let us go!"

Singer opened the door for her as they left the house and he followed after her out. They both spread their wings and flew off to the school for the prom, not failing to engage in another conversation along the way.

"You ready?" said Violet.

"Oh yeah" said Singer. "By the way, that's a... um... nice dress. Where did you get it? If you don't mind me asking."

"My mom wore this to her prom. Where she first danced with my dad. So this dress is very special to me, and I'm glad that I got to wear it."

"I'm sure your mom would be very proud to have you wear it, Violet."

"Thank you."

"Violet, I just want to thank you again for agreeing to come with me. I probably wouldn't have if you weren't."

"It was my pleasure. I kind of wanted to try to go this year, anyway. When you asked me to come with you, I had to say yes. Especially since I'm going with my bestest friend in all of Equestria."

"Aaaaaaw thank you. Tell you, what... today let's make this our night! We don't take any bull from any pony and we go out there and have fun! Take chances, make mistakes and if it comes down to it, get messy!"

"Sounds like a plan, Singer!" she giggled. "We could even crash the party if we have to."

"Let's not get too carried away, my friend." chuckled Singer.

They both flew through the night sky until they reached the well lit school building for the prom. Several ponies, along with them, were just now arriving so they knew that they were just in time. Singer and Violet were both feeling the excitement rise up inside them as they both got closer to getting inside. At the door, Singer walked ahead so that he could open the door for Violet. As they both walked through the school, they viewed all of the decorations and banners that had adourned the walls. The place looked festive enough. As they found the gym, they saw the other ponies from school inside, dancing and having a good time. Violet studied the room, making sure that none of those bullies were around, also feeling a bit of tension and fear and it showed in her features. Singer looked over at her, not failing to notice this. He didn't waste any time expressing his concern.

"Violet? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm... just nervous, is all. Now that I'm here it just feels a bit..."

"Scary?"

"Yeah..."

Singer then reached over and grabbed her hoof without a second thought. He wasn't thinking about it, and apparently neither was she because she looked back up at him with a smile.

"Hey now. Remember something. This is OUR night, Violet. Nopony can tell us what to do. It's like, an adventure. Who knows what we are going to find? Danger, excitement, who knows maybe even love? Although I'm not quite sure about that last one."

Violet giggled a bit, before Singer tugged on her hoof, trying to help her gradually enter the room. She didn't protest, walking along with him, slowly out to the dance floor. Each step became easier for the both of them as Violet began to loosen up. They had other pegasai dancing around them. None of them seemed to pay the pair any mind. Perfect.

Singer smiled at her all the while, encouraging her so that way they could dance together. Violet looked into his eyes and felt comfort. She then embraced him for a second, the back of her head now against the back of his. Singer wasn't sure what the hug was for, but he didn't protest it. He only returned it.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear. "If it wasn't for you, I'd have never gotten this far."

"That's what I'm here for, Violet. You've been there for me several times, I've been there for you, it's what friends are for."

"You're the best friend anypony could ever ask for."

After she said that, his heart began to beat at a rapid pace. He didn't know why he was doing this, but it felt good so he didn't fight it. It wasn't until Violet backed away slightly that the moment stopped. Her looking up at him, with a small smile once again.

"Are you ready to dance now?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Do you know how to? I can kind of guide you if you need any help, knowing what to do..."

"Oh... um... yes. I'm not quite sure what to do."

"It's okay, my cousin showed me how to do it... well okay I watched him and his marefriend dance, but I suppose that counts as showing me how." She then giggled. She was starting to have fun now, much to Singer's joy. "Now put your hooves around my waist, and I put my hooves on your shoulders."

"Are you sure that's how it goes?" he said nervously.

"Well that's how every pony else is doing it. See?" she said pointing to the other couples on the floor.

"Oh... I see... alright then."

Singer and Violet immediately got close together, him putting his hoofs at her waist and him putting her hooves over his shoulders and they began to slowly dance around the room. Only looking at each other. Unlike the other coupled dancers, Singer and Violet didn't really watch where they were going. That part had escaped their minds. But at the moment they were fine.

"So... anything exciting happening for you?" she asked him.

"Um... not much. Mom tried to get me my job back, but apparently the boss up at the restaraunt doesn't like me, so she got shown the door. I feel bad for her. I messed up and let her and my dad down."

"It's alright, Singer. You made a mistake but if what you told me is the truth, and I don't doubt that it is, you were defending yourself. I'm sure they understand."

"My mom does. My dad? Well... he's hard to please. I've never been able to do anything right in his eyes."

"He'll come around. I know he will."

"I like your optimism. But enough about me, what about you?"

"Well remember a while back, I said I wanted to re-open my mom's flower shop?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that!"

"Well, I talked to my dad about it, and he liked the idea. I get the keys to the store after I graduate!"

"That's great news, Violet!"

"I know! I'm so excited! And anything new on your singing career?"

"No... not yet."

He sort of lied there. He and his uncle Fender had been talking about leaving Cloudsdale and going to Las Pegasus after Singer was done with school. He wasn't sure if he was going to do it at this point, yet. But he knew that if it were to materialize, that he'd have to tell her eventually.

"Don't worry, something will open up."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not worried about it right now. Especially at this moment."

Just then, the music was cut. Everypony looked up at the stage as the lights, which had been turned off were now turned back on, outshining the colored lights that had been turned on to light the room.

"Alright fillies and gentlecolts! Better get that groove on, because it's time for a fast paced dance!"

"Wait, what?" said Singer.

"Each of you prepare to start a swinging!"

A band got up on the stage and started to play a song called "Shake your Groove Thing".

Singer and Violet watched nervously as the other couples started to dance rapidly around them. Their forms had completely changed as they hopped around the dance floor with each other. Singer and Violet were probably the only pair, not doing it. Neither of them knew how to do it.

It wasn't until Violet grabbed Singer's hoof, catching him completely by surprise and pulle him close to her.

"This is our night, Singer. Time to make the most of it!"

Singer's features expressed a slight shock in Violet's aggressiveness to this situation. But the surprise was a pleasant one.

"May I have this dance, milady?" He said at last.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She giggled.

At first, they did the dance moves that every pony else was doing. Singer's left hoof was back at Violet's waste, while Violet's right hoof was back at Singer's shoulder. Singer and Violet's other hooves up in the air together, as they danced together across the floor like the others. However they broke the status quo, when Singer twirled Violet around and caught her while she fell back, not letting her hit the ground.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked, still being held up by Singer.

"I have no idea!" he said, picking her up and tossing her in the air, allowing her to glide with her wings all the way to the other side of the room.

He flapped his wings to join her at the other side of the room.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other ponies. They watched as the two friends continued their crazy dancing.

"I don't think that they expected that." He told Violet.

"I didn't either." She giggled.

As the song ended, Singer and Violet took a break and went to get some punch. As they did, though they both found themselves being swarmed by a group of other ponies. This kind of made Singer uneasy, Violet as well.

"Look guys, we don't want any trouble. Me and my friend here are just wanting to have a fun night is all."

"Relax" said a red stallion. "We're not here to give you trouble. We're here to say that you have mad skills! The both of you"

"I agree" said a prissy mint green mare, one of the popular kids in school. "Impressive for a couple of nerds."

"Um... thanks?" Singer replied.

"Have a good night, you two. Enjoy the rest of the prom." The red stallion said as the rest of them scattered.

"That was... something." said Singer.

"Indeed" replied Violet. "I don't think we've ever been complimented before. Not here."

"I am cautiously optimistic."

"As am I."

As the night was starting to wind down and the prom coming to a close, it was time to announce the king and queen of the prom. As the votes were counted, the results were put in an enevelope and handed to the principal of the school by Love Cloud, who then returned to her seat.

"Okay everypony" said the principal, holding the envelope up in the air. "Voting for prom king and queen has been closed and the results are in."

The ponies all began to clap their hooves and cheer as they awaited the big unveiling of the king and queen. Everypony's eyes were glued to the stage with anticipation. Singer and Violet were no different. They didn't expect to get any votes, but they were still anxious to see who would get it.

"This is actually the most surprising turn out ever! I mean no offense to the pair I am about to call out, but I never would have guessed this, but..."

"JUST SAY IT!" yelled several ponies, not just students but a few teachers as well.

"Alright already! Sheesh!" said the principal reading the paper. "Violet Petals is our prom queen!"

"WHAT?!" said Violet in shock. "H-how?"

"Come on up on stage, Violet!" said the principal.

Singer walked with her. He was just as surprised as she was, probably not as much because of her facial expression the whole time. Violet then snapped out of it and nervously flew the rest of the way to the stage. She smiled nervously as she walked up to the principal to recieve her crown.

"Congratulations, Violet." he said to her, as he put the crown on her head.

"Thank you." she said modestly. Still amazed at what had just happened.

She then looked over at Singer who gave her a look that expressed pride in her accomplishment. Once she saw his smile, she was ready to accept what had just happened. This was really happening.

"And our prom king is..."

Singer, stood there laughing, while everyone else stared intently. "As if it's going to be me."

"Singer Case! Singer is this year's prom king!"

A look of shock now adourned Singer's face before he spoke his next words. "What the..." was all he could say as he walked up to the stage.

This couldn't have been happening... could it? Singer and Violet were never that popular. So how did they win? It was a mystery to them.

As Singer was crowned, he thanked the principal as Violet had. The principal exited off of the stage and that same red stallion from earlier came back up and took the microphone again.

"So how about it, every pony?" he said as the others cheered. "I bet you two are wondering how this happened."

"Yes. I thnk we are wondering." admitted Singer.

"Well, this year we all decided to vote for someponies who don't get a lot of attention. Someponies who may have had it rough these past few years at school. It's not out of sympathy, don't take it like that. It's out of respect. Especially after the way you two were dancing out there on the dance floor tonight. Despite all of the drama you two have put up with, we all decided to make it all worth it."

"Wow..." said Singer. "Th-thanks. I... certainly never expected this..."

"You deserve it, brotha. Good job!"

Singer and Violet stood there, blushing. Cheeks as red as cherries. They honestly were at a loss for words and didn't really say much for the rest of the prom, other than a few thank yous over the microphone. Singer and Violet then grabbed each other's hooves and held them. This was a first for them as well. They both began to blush even more when they realized what they were doing, and let go.

"Sorry about that" he said.

"Oh... it's... okay..." she replied.

Later that night, Singer and Violet found themselves back at Violet's front door. Both of them over thier shock. Their night had been great, and what had happened at the prom was totally unexpected.

"Well, my queen... I hope you had a great night."

"I did. Did you, your highness?" she joked.

"I wouldn't have had it with anypony else. Thanks for coming with me."

"Thanks for asking me."

"We sure did have a blast didn't we?"

"Probably among the best nights I've ever had, Singer. Especially since I got to spend it with you!"

"Likewise."

"Would you like to come in for a little bit?" she asked.

"Oh, I better not. Thank you though. I should probably think about getting home before my parents start to worry."

"Oh... right." she said disappointedly. "Okay then. I suppose I will see you tomorrow then."

"Bet on it." he said giving her a hug. "Good night, Violet."

Without giving it a second thought, she kissed Singer on the cheek and then smiled at him. "Good night." She then went inside.

Singer didn't stand there but for a few seconds, but what Violet had did surprised him. What was that for? He wondered... maybe it was just to show appreciation for the great night. He then put that thought aside as he spread his wings and flew off into the sky, and headed for home.

As Violet walked through her house, she saw that Rain had fallen asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and patted his head. She then turned around and saw her dad standing behind her.

"Daddy?" said Violet. "You're still up?"

"Yep. How'd it go, sugar bear?" replied her father, using his little nickname for her. He was a brown pegasus stallion with a small moustache, and a black mane and tail.

"It was a great night. Me and Singer had a blast dancing tonight. We even won prom king and queen!"

"Whoa, how'd you two get so popular all of a sudden?"

"It's a long story. But it was an amazing night."

"I'm glad." He said. "I saw you two out there, just a second ago. You planted a wet one on his cheek. Do you like him?"

Violet's cheeks grew red at the mention of that.

"Dad! We've been friends since we were six, of course I like him."

"You know that's not what I meant, Violet."

"I know..." said Violet. "The more time I spend with him, the more and more I find myself wanting to be with him. Dad..."

"Yes baby?" he replied.

"I... think I might be having a crush on him..."

"Really? I never would have guessed." He said in a sarcastic tone, chuckling while his daughter glared at him. "Just kidding, baby girl. Well, I hope that he returns the feelings. You never know how us stallions can be. Some are bright and can tell if a mare likes them, and some can be quite ignorant to it. Just make sure that you don't try to move too fast on him until you know that he likes you in that way too. Trust me. There is nothing more terrifying to a stallion than when a mare, seemingly randomly expresses feelings for them."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, among one of the most terrifying things. But yeah. You don't have to listen to me. I'm full of it sometimes, but that's just how I'd do it."

"I'm just happy that we are as close as we are for now. I mean, I really really like him. But... if he doesn't get it right now, that's fine. I'm not so certain that I'm ready to go steady anyway."

"You're a smart mare, Violet. I know you'll make the right choices."

"Thanks daddy." she said hugging him. "Well I'm going to go to bed now. I love you. Good night."

"Good night, Violet." said her father as he too headed off to his room.

_**"If only I would have known how strongly she felt about me that day. Me? I was pretty blind. In my heart, I felt something there as well. But unlike Violet, I ignored it. Would I ever come through? Well, we'll just have to wait and see."**_

**Author's Note:**

I don't know if any of you caught my Magic School bus referrence there, but I had to say that "Take chances, make mistakes and get messy" line. Too hard to resist.

Violet and Singer's prom was definitely a memorable one. And Violet just admitted that she has feelings for Singer. But we've seen that coming for while now.

Next time, Singer is about to make a tough discision. Will he make the right choice? Find out next time as Singer is about to be a witness to his brother's wedding.


End file.
